


All I Want For Christmas...

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Piercing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex, Parseltongue, Piercings, Rating: NC17, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, cock ribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin loves getting new piercings and tattoos. He does NOT love getting yelled at for them by his well-meaning but slightly overbearing godfather, Harry Potter. Determined to give Harry a <i>reason</i> to be pissed off at him for once, Teddy takes Albus Severus to get a piercing as well.</p><p>Things don't turn out quite the way Teddy had expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Queenie_Mab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> This was a prompt-fill for one of the HSWW prompt-dump prompts by Mab. <3 She asked for (and I'm paraphrasing here due to LJ refusing to load): "Teddy takes Albus Severus to get a new piercing, then shows him how to use it." 
> 
> It got a bit out of hand, and went far beyond the simple PWP it could have been, to become this. I had a blast writing it, and I hope it's enjoyed! Comments thrill me, so feel free to leave them! ^_~
> 
> ~ LS

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest and glared, pouting. Despite being twenty-four years old, at the moment he looked very-much like a petulant child. “You’re not in charge of me. I’m an _adult_ now, remember?”

 

Harry sighed, clearly vexed with his godson, and shook his head. “You’re also working in _my_ department, Teddy, and we’ve talked about how these... _modifications_...reflect on the entire MLE.”

 

Sixteen year old Albus Severus Potter - who was watching the entire fight from the shadowed doorway - winced when his father actually used air-quotes around the word “modifications”. Some things were just too embarrassing for words. Teddy growled under his breath and Albus couldn’t really blame him. Teddy had been getting piercings and tattoos since long-before becoming an Auror and if Dad didn’t think it reflected well on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, then he probably shouldn’t have hired Teddy in the first place. And Albus thought Teddy’s tattoos and piercings were pretty damned cool.

 

Actually, if Albus were being honest with himself, he found everything about Teddy - from his Metamorph abilities and his low growl of a voice, to his klutziness, to his piercing and tattoos - dead-sexy. But then, there wasn’t any reason to broadcast that fact. So he didn’t. Ever. He just didn’t see why his parents were getting on Teddy’s case now; he didn’t see anything different from the last time he’d seen his not-quite-brother. And Albus  was normally the first to notice changes. He tuned back in to the fight and realized he’d missed something.

 

“...going to see it!” Teddy was gesturing wildly and his turquoise hair was darkening in streaks to black; he was trying to rein in his temper.

 

Ginny laid a gently restraining hand on Harry’s arm and said softly. “The fact that it will be hidden doesn’t change the reason for our concern.” She chided softly, concern etched across her sweet face. “Teddy, we just don’t understand why you keep doing this. You’re  a Meta. Surely there are less-drastic changes you could make if you’re unhappy with your appearance?”

 

Teddy growled again and said darkly. “I’m not unhappy with my appearance. I _like_ my appearance. I also like my piercings and my tattoos. And it’s no one’s business but mine if I get them! It’s my bloody body!”

 

Harry’s face darkened and his eyes narrowed. “Watch your language, Teddy, _and_ your tone when talking to Ginny. We’re having this conversation because we care about you and I’d like you to remember that. We don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

 

“It’s a _tattoo_.” Teddy stressed the word, drawing it out until it was about three syllables longer than normal, then adding. “It’s not like I joined a radical political group or ran off to Asia or something.”

 

Ginny winced; one of her nieces _had_ joined a radical political group. And another _had_ run off to Asia. Which Teddy knew. “That’s neither here nor there, Teddy, and you know it.”

 

“No, the point is that this is _your_ idiotic brothers’ faults!” Harry snapped at his wife. “If Bill and Charlie hadn’t started this whole blasted thing...”

 

“I’d still have done it on my own at some point!” Teddy snarled back, tensing. “It’s not as though they forced me, you know!”

 

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny stopped him. She shook her head and her husband fell silent, though he was still fuming. “Look, we’re glad you’re back from your trip to the United States, regardless of this new...acquisition. So why don’t we just all go to bed and we can talk in the morning, when we’re not so...emotional.”

 

Teddy shrugged. “Fine. I’m not quite settled back into this time zone yet, though, so if you don’t mind I’ll have a cup of tea first.” With a rakish little grin that made Albus’ heart stutter, he added. “Those Yanks just don’t make it right and I’ve a yen.”

 

Ginny stood on tiptoe to press her lips to Teddy’s cheek, then she ruffled his still black-streaked hair and said softly. “We’ll see you in the morning, Teddy. Sleep well.”

 

Harry cleared his throat and said gruffly. “Love you, Teddy.”

 

Teddy sighed and muttered. “Love you, too.”

 

Albus quickly ducked into the small, shadowed place between his mother’s china cabinet and the wall as his parents walked past and headed up the stairs. He was just debating whether or not to go pester Teddy - and thus be the first of his siblings to see him since his return - when the young man’s voice called out. “I know you’re there, Al. Might as well come have some tea.”

 

Albus grinned, slipped out of his hiding spot, and sauntered into the kitchen. Teddy was sitting at the table, two cups of steaming hot tea in front of him. Still grinning, Albus sat across from his favorite person in the world and asked softly. “So what’s got Mum and Dad in such a state?”

 

The ‘ _this time’_ was left unsaid, but not missed. Teddy huffed out a little breath of laughter and rolled his amber-colored eyes. “New ink. You know how they get.”

 

“Mmmm...” Albus nodded as he sipped his tea; it was made exactly how he liked it - a lot of sugar and no milk. He let his eyes rake over Teddy for an instant, then asked. “So where’s the ink we’re talking about? I don’t see anything new.”

 

“Oh, it’s _gorgy_ , Al.” Teddy’s lips curved into a teeth-baring, Cheshire-cat grin and he surged to his feet.

 

Teddy’s black tee-shirt was tugged up to reveal a firm stomach with faintly-defined abs (that were utterly lickable, in Al’s opinion). Then Teddy hooked his left thumb in the waistband of his jeans and tugged down slightly. Albus struggled not to give himself away by drooling at the sight of Teddy’s hipbone - there was just something about a bloke’s hipbones that got to him. He swallowed and let his eyes trace over the tribal tattoo nestled in that delectable hollow of skin. It was a wolf’s head, thrown back and howling, with the outline of a full moon behind it. It was gorgeous, like Teddy had said.

 

It was also hot as hell and Albus dropped his hands to his lap and curled them into fists as he struggled to keep any emotion off his face. His lips curved into a smirk and one eyebrow rose saucily and he drawled indolently. “It’s very nice, Teddy. Can’t see why Mum and Dad are in such a snit”

 

Teddy shrugged and let his clothes settle back into place as he sat back down. “Like I said, you know how they are. They think I’m still in nappies and leading strings and never mind that I’m full-grown.”

 

Teddy’s casual reply assured Albus that his desire to lick every curve and line of the new tattoo was _not_ written across his face as he’d feared; he breathed a small sigh of relief and sipped his tea again. He relaxed back into his chair as he set his teacup back on the table. It always took him a few minutes to get comfortable around Teddy; had done ever since he was in Fourth Year and realized he had a horrible crush on the older man. But Teddy was still his absolute favorite person in the world - possible embarrassment and  humiliation if Teddy ever found out aside - and he was always grateful when his initial discomfort faded and he was able to relax.

 

“I know what you mean.” He rolled his eyes to soften his familial complaints and continued. “Dad and I had a huge row over me asking to spend part of break with Scorpius.”

 

Setting his face in a stern frown and imitating his father’s angry voice as best he could, he snapped. “When you spent two weeks there over the summer, you came back with your hair like _that!_ Merlin only knows what you’d get up to over Christmas! Absolutely not, Albus Severus! You are staying _right here_ where I can keep an eye on you!”

 

Teddy laughed, his whole face lighting up and the black streaks fading from his hair as his residual anger at Harry and Ginny melted away. “I like your hair, by the way.” Teddy’s eyes lingered on the emerald-green streaked through the tousled black mass and his lips curved with approval. “It’s very...defiant.”

 

“You mean considering I live in a house full of Gryffindors? Well, other than Lils, of course.” Albus shrugged his shoulders again. “It’s okay. When I first got it, Dad flipped. But Mum said she thinks it shows House Pride and then pointed out to Dad that if James had come home with his hair streaked red and gold, Dad wouldn’t have been upset.” Albus frowned again and added tetchily. “Still, I ought to have been allowed to go to the Manor for a few days. James and Lily both go to _their_ friends’ houses over break.”

 

Teddy grinned back. “Yeah, well. Lils’ best friend is a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin like herself, and James is a Gryffindor through-and-through and so are his friends, just like your parents. _Your_ best friend is Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

“Yeah, well.” Albus pouted, an expression he had perfected by watching said best friend. “It’s not like Voldemort is still wandering the Manor, you know. It’s perfectly safe.”

 

Teddy just chuckled and sipped his tea. Albus watched him for a minute, then asked. “Did Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie really take you for your first...modifications?”

 

Teddy’s grin widened. “Bill took me for my first piercing when I was fifteen. When I turned seventeen, Charlie took me to get my first tattoo.” Teddy snickered. “I thought _Harry_ was mad until Grandma Molly found out. Bill and Charlie are _very_ brave men.”

 

Albus tipped his head; when Teddy had been fifteen, he had been seven and too young to notice something as trivial as Teddy getting a piercing. He couldn’t remember what the first one had been. “What _was_ your first piercing anyway?”

 

“The tragus piercing.” Teddy raised his left hand and flicked it over the tiny silver stud that pierced the little triangle of flesh at the front of his ear. “Bill was hoping I could keep it hidden for a bit, but you remember how often I changed my hair back then.”

 

Albus shrugged. “Not really. It was something that was just...part of you. I guess I never really paid it much attention.” He left off that he often thought about it now; about how Teddy could make his tongue lengthen...or his cock thicken...or change himself into someone else mid-fuck. Thoughts like that would only get him in trouble.

 

“Oh.” Teddy shrugged. “Well, I got caught, obviously. And Bill got hollered at by _everyone_. And then when I turned seventeen, Charlie took me to get my first tattoo.” He tapped the Hungarian Horntail that wrapped around his entire upper-right arm and grinned. “Hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. Dunno if Charlie felt the same after Grandma Molly was through with him, though.”

 

Teddy’s hair suddenly began to change. Red seeped quickly through the turquoise, coating it in a matter of seconds. He grinned wickedly even as freckles blossomed across his nose and cheeks. He suddenly looked quite a bit like Al’s uncle George did when he was plotting something. “What?” Albus asked, leaning forward, eager to know what was going through Teddy’s devious mind.

 

`“Ever wanted a piercing?” Teddy practically purred the words and Albus’ green eyes widened. Teddy smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting.

 

Albus licked his lips; the very idea of Teddy taking him to get a piercing, in blatant defiance of his parents, was delicious. “Fuck yeah.” Albus breathed. “You offering to take me?”

 

Teddy bit back a groan at the sight of Al’s flushed cheeks, glittering eyes, and softly parted lips. Combined with Albus’ choice of words, Teddy was instantly hard and cursing himself for it. There was a _reason_ he’d done his best to stay away for the last year and that reason was his utterly-gorgeous, entirely-too-young, almost-brother. Who looked devastatingly fuckable at this precise moment. Teddy forced himself to smile easily; casually. He couldn’t afford to rip apart the only family he’d ever known by hitting on Albus, so he would choke this down just like he’d been doing for the last year.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Teddy drawled. “Let’s give your Dad a _reason_ to be pissed at me.”

 

Albus grinned back and answered with a single word. “Wicked.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Whenever they were home for the holidays, each of the Potter children got a “special day” with Teddy; like a treat. The treat had become even _more_ special once Teddy had jaunted off to America to train with their Auror force, returning only twice in the last year. Normally, they went in age-order for their special days, but Albus and Teddy had agreed that it wouldn’t be fair if Lily’s day got cancelled because of what they were planning to do on _his_ day. So instead Albus allowed Lily to have hers first, saying he needed to finish a Potion’s report - which _was_ true - before he could fully enjoy his day with Teddy.

 

The way it worked out, Teddy and Albus’ day together fell on December 23rd. Which meant the following two days would be spent surrounded by family, meaning that Albus’ new piercing would be more-likely to be noticed. He had a _lot_ of nosy aunts, uncles, and cousins, after all. But Albus didn’t care; he was more than willing to risk it.

 

It wasn’t even so much that Albus wanted a piercing, though he did. It was more that he wanted to get a piercing _with Teddy._

 

So when they got to the  shop in Vertic Alley, Albus was practically trembling with excitement. He stared up at the shop’s sign, then frowned. It read _“Indelible Inking”_ which seemed like a tattoo parlor name to him. Still, he followed Teddy inside without a fuss. He trusted Teddy to know where they were going.

 

“Teddybear!” A woman with huge blue eyes, neon-green hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and tumbled like a waterfall down to her waist, and a heart-shaped face greeted Teddy with a huge hug and a wicked grin. Then her eyes fell on Albus and she frowned. “No way, Teds. I love you, but I am _not_ tattooing one of Harry Potter’s kids.”

 

Teddy grinned. “What makes you so sure he’s a Potter, Amanda?” He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I read the papers and I’m not an idiot.” Amanda retorted dryly. “I’d know that face anywhere. And I am _not_ tattooing him since he’s the younger boy and I _know_ he’s not of-age yet.”

 

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Al, meet Amanda Briars. Amanda, meet Albus Potter.”

 

“Erm, hullo.” Al mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment; he hated being recognized because of who his dad was. “I’m not here for a tattoo.” He added a little sullenly.

 

Teddy chuckled and nudged Albus gently with his shoulder. Then he said to Amanda. “We’re here to see Aiden, darling.”

 

“Ah.” Amanda thought about that for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, I suppose you could get away with getting him a piercing. If your godfather kills you, though, don’t be naming my shop.”

 

Teddy just laughed as he settled a hand on the small of Albus’ back and herded him towards a dark-blue velvet curtain blocking off another room in the shop. Albus felt himself flush further, but let Teddy nudge him through the curtain and into the other room. He found himself in a small, brightly-lit room. There was a counter, a sink, and a black bed-type thing. The whole place was sparse, but it looked clean and efficient, which Albus appreciated.  
  
The man who looked up from his spot leaning on the counter looked to be about Teddy’s age. His brown hair was short and spiky and his blue eyes were bright and warm. “Teddy, love. Always good to see you. And who’ve you got with you?”

 

Albus cleared his throat and stepped forward, away from Teddy’s touch. “I’m Albus. Al, for short.” He deliberately left off his last name, though he knew it wouldn’t do him much good. “Nice to meet you.”

 

The man grinned and nodded. “Well, it’s nice to meet you as well. I’m Aiden, brother to the lovely Amanda that you no doubt met on your way through. And you’re one of the younger brothers that Teddy’s been going on about since our school days, right?”

 

Albus didn’t even think; the words just spilled from his lips. “He’s not my brother!” The statement was a bit more vehement that he’d intended and he winced, adding in a quieter tone. “He’s my dad’s godson. Which isn’t the same as being my brother.”

 

Aiden’s eyebrows had flown up into his hairline, but Albus wouldn’t take the words back. Calling Teddy his brother just made him feel dirty for being attracted to the older man. Well, dirtier than he already felt, anyway. A knowing look crossed Aiden’s face and Albus felt his whole face turn red. Teddy was flushed as well, though, so Albus was hoping everyone would just assume he was embarrassed over having potentially offended Teddy. To further this possible assumption, Albus shot Teddy an apologetic look.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled sheepishly. “You know I don’t mean that as a bad thing or anything, right?”

 

Teddy nodded, smiling softly. “I know, Al.” Teddy then cleared his throat and asked. “So, did you decide what you want yet?”

 

“Oh, no.” Albus bit his lip, letting his eyes move over the pictures that covered two of the walls in the room; they were pictures of various piercings in various places. “I guess I was hoping you’d help. I just know I want something...impressive.”

 

Aiden laughed, clearly delighted. “Sounds like he’s a lot like you, Teddy!” He turned twinkling eyes on Albus and teased. “You want impressive, go with a Prince Albert! Ted’s got one and it’s a beauty.”

 

Albus furrowed his brow, thinking. After several moments, he asked cautiously. “What’s a Prince Albert piercing?”

 

Teddy shook his head, looking livid, but Aiden either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he answered anyway. “It’s when the head of the cock is pierced.”

 

Aiden said it nonchalantly; as though this information was neither shocking nor particularly interesting. It rocked Albus to his core, though. Teddy - the gorgeous, funny, intelligent object of all of his fantasies - had his cock pierced. Al’s mouth fell open in shock and he prayed the lust he was feeling wasn’t scrawled across his face. As it was, he wasn’t sure he could resist the urge to beg Teddy to fuck him, right then and there. He was genuinely afraid he might.

 

Knowing he had to forestall such an event, Albus dropped his eyes to the serpent tattooed around Aiden’s right wrist and let out a hissing stream of sibilance. It consisted of pleas, curses, and several obscene suggestions that were too lewd for him to ever utter in English anyway. When he was done and felt more in-control, Albus glanced up at Aiden’s face to see him gaping.

 

“I didn’t know you were a Parselmouth!” Aiden exclaimed and Albus shrugged; he’d never considered it to be a big deal, though some of his Housemates acted like it was. “That’s wicked as hell.”

 

Teddy was grateful Albus’ attention was on Aiden; his reaction to the sibilance of the snake language leaving that sinfully lush mouth was painfully noticeable in his skin-tight jeans. Aiden drew Teddy’s attention as well with his next comment. “You know, the Prince Albert piercing is real popular with the ladies.”

 

Albus grimaced at the leer on Aiden’s face as he wiggled his eyebrows. Determinedly not looking at Teddy while he said it, Albus muttered. “That’s...not really a concern for me. Girls liking it, I mean. I don’t...I mean, I...I like blokes.”

 

Teddy’s eyes widened at Albus’ mumbled confession but before he could say anything, Aiden had shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “Well, it feels good to blokes, too. The piercing rubs against the bottom’s prostate, from what I hear. So it’s a win-win regardless of who you’re shagging.”

 

“Ah, well...” Albus felt his cheeks burning and he flicked his eyes briefly to Teddy. Those amber eyes were watching him with something between shock and curiosity and Albus swallowed hard before whispering. “I don’t really...I mean, I’m a...”

 

He couldn’t do it. Albus just couldn’t say _‘I’m a bottom’_ after being told that Teddy’s cock piercing would feel perfectly amazing if it ever happened to find its way into his ass. The words just wouldn’t come. So he stood there, floundering, until Aiden caught on all by himself. It took several minutes of humiliating silence, though, and Albus was pretty sure his face was about to catch fire when understanding finally dawned on the guy’s face.

 

“Oh!” Aiden laughed, rolling his eyes at himself. “You’re a bottom. Of course. Well, some blokes have preferences, I suppose.”

 

Albus didn’t have a preference, in truth, other than _Teddy_. But Teddy was just so domineering...so strong and fierce...so often intense. He could perfectly imagine submitting to Teddy and it was an incredibly thrilling thought. But since he couldn’t explain any of that, Albus just gave a wan smile. After all, wasn’t discretion the better part of valor?

 

“Hmmm...” Aiden turned to study the piercing options portrayed on the walls. “Well, there’s a lot of really sexy options, to be honest.” He flicked his eyes to Albus and asked. “You like guys who are in-control and forceful and demanding?”

 

“Ah...” Albus ducked his head and briefly wished himself invisible or dead or just _anywhere but there_ , then he thought of the first time he’d seen Teddy in his Auror Robes, dueling Harry and confidently holding his own, and felt desire creep over him. So he nodded and mumbled. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

 

He glanced up just in time to see horror, followed by anger, washing over Teddy’s face. Albus paled, praying Teddy hadn’t figured out his secret. Teddy’s hair darkened to black and his eyes went a sharp, glittering green, and he looked like Harry’s son rather than his _god_ son and it was disturbing. Then Teddy snarled and demanded. “Scorpius? Are you and Scorpius _involved?”_

 

Albus’ eyes widened, then narrowed. He didn’t like the way Teddy was prying into his personal life. “I don’t see how it’s any business of yours.” He retorted sharply.

 

Teddy seemed to stiffen, then he spat. “Are you, or are you not, _fucking my cousin?”_

 

Albus flinched under the icy disdain on Teddy’s face. The idea that Teddy didn’t think he was worthy of his precious cousin, Scorpius Malfoy, stung. So instead of reassuring him, Albus said coldly. “I prefer being fucked over fucking, Teddy. We established that, remember?”

 

Aiden snorted and Teddy rounded on him with a growl, earning him a raised eyebrow. “Hell, Ted, you earned that one.” Aiden said calmly. “Don’t go prying into the boy’s business like that. It’s not nice. And jealousy isn’t a good color on you.”

 

“I am not jealous!” Teddy snapped and Albus looked between the two, utterly baffled. Why would Teddy be jealous? Surely he didn’t think of his cousin like that? Though, of course, among Purebloods, cousins marrying wasn’t uncommon.

 

“Sure you’re not.” Aiden drawled sarcastically. He turned to Albus and asked casually. “So, what about a tongue piercing? This Scorpius fellow would surely like feeling the cool metal ball against his cock when you sucked it.”

 

When Teddy growled again, Aiden turned and quirked an eyebrow. Then he said easily. “You’ve got green showing, Teds. Might want to reconsider that _‘not jealous’_ claim.”

 

Teddy whirled to look in the mirror and, sure enough, he was turning green. His cheeks, jaw, and neck were flushed with the color. Snarling and cursing his ‘gift’, Teddy turned a furious look on Aiden. “Fuck you.”

 

Aiden just rolled his eyes and asked Albus again. “So, tongue piercing sound good to you? It’s a good choice, if you ask me.”

 

Albus looked between the two men for a moment, still feeling confused, then nodded slowly. “Yeah, a tongue piercing sounds good.”

 

Teddy cursed under his breath and the dark green color spread further across his skin; he was beginning to look like the long-lost-brother of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. His whole face, down his neck, and halfway down his arms was green. Albus suspected part of Teddy’s chest was probably green as well. It was funny, in a way, because he had never seen Teddy turn green before. It was also a little heartbreaking because clearly Teddy was _very_ fond of Scorpius.

 

And Albus wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing; if he was hurting, Teddy would be as well. He channeled Scorpius as much as he could and drawled icily. “It’s not really any of your business, Teddy, but Scorpius and I aren’t _together.”_ He resisted the urge to put air-quotes around the word ‘together’ because Scorpius would _never_ use air-quotes.

 

“However.” Albus added as Aiden got out everything he’d need for the piercing. “That doesn’t mean we’ve not _been_ together.” Albus knew better than most how good Scorpius was at casual cruelty masked as honesty and he aimed for the same tone of voice his best friend used as he explained. “See, he’s my best friend. And when I began to suspect I liked cock, he was more than willing to offer his own as a test-subject to see if that was truly the case.”

 

The fact that he’d never done more than clumsily wank off Scorpius, who had been aroused and curious but not interested in _Albus_ so much as another hand on his prick, was beside the point. The _point_ was to hurt Teddy because his own heart felt raw and bruised at the moment. It worked, too, because the green color bled from Teddy’s skin, leaving him pale and wan. All color faded from Teddy’s hair and eyes as well; soon his hair was the same white-blonde as Scorpius’ and his eyes were the same soft grey. His features shifted into something more delicate; haughtier and more aristocratic. He could have been Scorpius’ older brother, in fact, and it was strange to see.

 

Albus’ eyes suddenly widened. Teddy was clearly hurt by his words and his gift had shifted him around until he looked like Scorpius. The boy _Albus_ was supposedly being fucked by. Hope flickered into life, bright and burning in his chest, and he opened his mouth to speak. To take back what he’d said. To reassure Teddy. To see if maybe, _just maybe,_ he could have everything he’d ever wanted.

 

But as he parted his lips, Aiden suddenly reached out and grasped Albus’ tongue, saying. “You’ll feel a small bit of pressure from the charm, but no pain. Don’t move or it might wind up crooked.”

 

Albus flicked his eyes to Teddy even as his tongue was made to feel like it was being squeezed in a vice. Not _painfully_ , just uncomfortably. He kept his body and face as still as he could, not wanting to mess Aiden up, but the pain lurking in Teddy’s eyes was distracting. After a few minutes, during which Aiden cast several spells in rapid succession, Albus felt a flush of heat creep over his tongue. His eyes flicked back to Aiden, concern showing in his eyes, but he still didn’t move.

 

Aiden grinned. “No worries, Albus. That heat is normal. Right, Teddy?”

 

When there was no reply, Albus shifted his eyes to the spot where Teddy had been standing. Aiden turned as well, then frowned when he noticed Teddy was gone. He sighed and shook his head. “That one’s got a temper and a moodiness like no one else.” He muttered, turning back to Albus. “Don’t worry, you’re almost done. I just need to shoot two healing charms at your tongue and you can chase him down.”

 

Albus nodded since it was safe to move again, but apparently his anguish was showing on his face because Aiden lowered his wand and said very softly and seriously. “You are smart enough to realize he wants to be the one buggering you, right?”

 

Albus flushed and Aiden grinned and cast the healing spells in rapid-succession. “So now that you’re all finished, I’m gonna give you a bit of advice.”

 

“I don’t really think I need any advice.” Albus muttered, dropping his eyes and picking at a loose thread on his jeans. “Really. I’m fine.”

 

“Use resources wisely.” Aiden’s words had Albus’ head snapping up; it was the Slytherin motto, which meant the man in front of him was from his House.

 

Albus chewed on his lip for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Advice.”

 

“Go after him. Tell him you’re nervous about your new tongue piercing because you don’t have a lot of experience.” Aiden grinned when Albus flushed and ducked his head again, then praised. “Yeah, blush and duck your head. Then ask him for advice; ask him to help you practice. Use those big green eyes you got from your dad; they’re legendary for a reason, you know. Ted’s been in love with you for about a year. And he feels like a lecher and a skeeze cause your dad is his godfather. Cut the guy a little slack.”

 

Albus stared at Aiden in shock, then swallowed hard. “In...in love?”

 

“Oh for Salazar’s sake...” Aiden scrubbed his hand over his face, then gave Albus a cross look. “Yes, you complete twit. Ted is _in love_ with you. What, did you think it was just some shagging thing? Teddy’s too sweet for that; it’s his damnable Hufflepuff nature.” Aiden rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. “Plus you’re still technically a kid. And you were barely fifteen when he realized. So he jaunted off across the pond so he wouldn’t rip the whole family apart and...”

 

“Wait, _I’m_ the reason he went Stateside?” Albus felt like he was drunk, or possibly Confunded. The whole world was spinning, bright and loud and dizzying, and he couldn’t focus. Desperate hope and need clawed at his insides and he asked in a whisper. “Because he...he thought...”

 

“That you wouldn’t want him like that.” Amanda’s voice came from the doorway; her face was soft and apologetic. “He, ah...he asked me to come check on things. He’s mostly calmed down now, but he was pretty shaken.” She gave Albus a sympathetic look. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Albus nodded. helpless to do anything else, and whispered breathlessly. “Have been for years. Took me 'til I was fourteen to understand it, of course, but...yeah. Always. My whole life. Teddy’s been my favorite person for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Well then, I suggest you do whatever my brother told you to do before I walked in, because I _know_ he stuck his nose in it.” Amanda smiled softly. “Aiden gives good advice.”

 

Albus looked between them both, then nodded. “Yeah...yeah, alright.”

 

The three of them walked back out into the main shop and Albus froze at the sight of Teddy. He was standing by the pay-counter, running one long-fingered hand through his once-again turquoise hair. His eyes were amber again and his face was back to the sweet, slightly-masculine, gorgeous way it always looked. Albus bit his lip and gave Teddy a cautious smile while Aiden rang up the price of the stud and the piercing. When he reached for his money pouch, Teddy stopped him with a look.

 

“I’ve got it, kiddo.” He said softly and Albus nodded; he saw no reason to argue. He just wanted this all sorted out. “Thanks, Aiden.” Teddy murmured as he handed over the money.

 

“Of course, Teds.” Aiden handed Teddy his change, then deliberately ignored the look Amanda was giving him as he added. “Hope that tongue piercing works out for you, Albus. I’m sure the guy you like will be thrilled with it.”

 

Teddy’s skin tone began to flicker oddly as green suffused his cheeks and faded out again as he fought against his jealousy. Albus took a deep breath, then gathered what courage he had and said firmly. “Teddy, we need to talk. _Alone_.”

 

Teddy grimaced, but he nodded. “Of course.” He cast his eyes to the side and asked. “Is my new flat acceptable or would you rather go somewhere neutral?”

 

Albus swallowed hard, glanced at Aiden and Amanda, then replied. “Your flat is fine.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Albus stepped nervously into Teddy’s new, barely-furnished living room, feeling anxious and fidgety, but in a good way. He was practically breathless with anticipation. Teddy locked the door and Albus turned to stare at him. He swallowed audibly and tried to think of where to start. “Teddy, I...”

 

“Wait.” Teddy cut him off, looking desperate and anguished. “Let me...just let me explain, okay? I swear I can explain. I just...I...”

 

Teddy took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Then, in a voice that shook slightly, he began to speak. “You have to understand, okay? I left to avoid this, Albus. I didn’t want this to affect everyone. I didn’t want this to affect _us._ I...” Teddy’s voice cracked and he turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. “I _tried_. I tried _so_ hard. I tried to ignore it; tried to make it go away.”

 

Albus’ heart twisted in his chest at the broken sound of Teddy’s voice.

 

“You know how much I love Harry and Ginny. You know how much I love your siblings and your cousins and your aunts and uncles. And I didn’t want it to be weird or strained just because I...because I couldn’t...” Teddy seemed lost for a moment, then he finished sadly. “I didn’t want to lose you because of my feelings.”

 

Albus moved without thought until he was standing directly in front of Teddy, staring up at the only person who had ever held his heart. “Teddy...” His voice was hoarse and his breathing was ragged and he just needed to see Teddy’s face; his eyes.  
  
Teddy flinched, then looked up. Their eyes locked - amber to emerald - and shock flashed across the older man’s face at the intense look on Albus’ face. “Al...” He breathed it, barely a whisper of sound.

 

Albus thought about what Aiden had said and acknowledged the merit in the plan; it was a good one and quite clever. But Albus didn’t want that sort of start between himself and Teddy. Because part of being a Slytherin was understanding the person you were dealing with. And manipulation wasn’t the way to go with Teddy; it never had been. And Albus had his moments of bravery; when the risk was worth the possible prize and the odds were in his favor. Moments like this one.

 

“I was fourteen when I realized.” His voice was low and breathless and soft and Teddy’s eyes widened at the husky edge to it. “You and Dad were dueling in the yard, in your Auror robes, and you were so confident and steady and sure of yourself. When you sent him flying backwards into a snowdrift with a really good hit, you threw back your head and laughed, and all I could think was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life listening to that sound; making you make that sound.”

 

Teddy opened his mouth, looking confused, and Albus shook his head to forestall any words.

 

“Later, when I was back at school after Christmas break ended, I started dreaming about you. I would wake up, flushed and panting and aroused. Or even more horrifying, _sticky._ ” Albus’ cheeks were pink, but he forced himself to continue. “And I didn’t know why, or what to do. And it was upsetting and horrible and terrifying because I was your ‘ _baby brother’_ and how could I be thinking of you like that? And maybe, if I just pretended and wished for long enough, it would go away.”

 

Teddy licked his lips and whispered. “Did it?”

 

Albus hesitated for the barest of seconds, then whispered. “All I could think about in the shop was how the only cock I wanted to use this new piercing on is _yours._ And how I want to feel you above me and inside of me. And how I...oh!”

 

Albus cut himself off with a startled little exclamation as Teddy shoved him up against a wall. Albus blinked up at him in shock, then whined low in his throat when Teddy pressed him into the wall with every hard, delicious inch of his body. When Teddy’s firm thigh slipped between his own and pressed against his hard, trapped cock, Albus threw back his head and hissed.  
  
**~‘Oh Salazar, fuck, yessssssss...’~**

 

Albus didn’t even realize what he’d done until a hot, damp burst of air accompanied a low, deep groan right next to his ear. It was followed by Teddy’s tongue tracing the curve of his ear, then growling. “Merlin, you’ve got no idea how hot it gets me when you speak Parseltongue, love.”

 

Albus laughed breathlessly, then moaned when Teddy pressed his erection against Albus’ stomach. “I...oh, fuck...Teddy, I want...”

 

Teddy growled and nipped the tender skin just behind Albus’ ear, making the teen moan and buck against him. Then he whispered heatedly into his ear. “You want, Al? You want _what?_ To feel my tongue on your cock, hot and wet and pierced?”

 

Teddy paused to lick a hot, wet line up the side of Albus’ throat, making sure to press the slightly-cool metal ball of his tongue stud against Albus’ skin, wringing a whimper from the younger man. Then he continued in a growl. “Or do you want to feel my tongue and fingers stretching you open? Or my cock up your arse, piercing and all?”

 

“Oh fuck...yesssssssss...” The sibilant note dragged out and turned into a stream of pleas that Albus knew Teddy didn’t understand. But he couldn’t seem to force the words out in English and he couldn’t hold them in, either.

 

Teddy groaned again, then rested his forehead against Albus’. He was panting, his breath mingling with Albus’, and their eyes locked. Albus licked his lips and forced English to leave his mouth. In the barest whisper, he managed. “Kiss me?”

 

Teddy took a shuddering breath, then tipped his head to the side. As Teddy leaned in and fitted his mouth to the teen’s, Albus’ mind raced. He had dreamt of kissing Teddy for two years, and now he was finally going to find out what it was like. Part of him was afraid it wouldn’t live up to his imaginings; most of him was just eager to finally _know._ When those warm lips met his, everything in Albus softened.

 

Unlike everything that had happened so far, this wasn’t hard or fast. Teddy’s lips brushed lightly over his several times, softly learning the shape of Albus’ lips. Albus trembled under the tender onslaught, then broke the kiss in horrified embarrassment when tears stung his eyes. He could feel Teddy’s eyes on him and sense the confusion, but he kept his face turned away and his eyes squeezed shut. It didn’t help, though, as a single tear beaded on his lashes, clung for a moment, then slipped down his cheek.

 

Teddy’s fingers touched the dampness, then he asked solemnly. “Did I do something wrong?” There was a tension to his voice; a strain that twisted Albus up inside. “Was it not what you’d hoped?”

 

Albus let out a watery laugh, then turned to look at Teddy with eyes so green they almost glowed. “It was _everything_ I’d hoped for.” He admitted, still embarrassed over crying. “And here I am, all sappy and tearing up. I’m such a girl...”

 

Teddy chuckled at the self-deprecating tone; it was just so _Albus._ He pressed his hips forward, loving the way Albus’ breath hitched at the slight pressure-increase on his erection, and growled. “Funny, you don’t _feel_ like a girl.”

 

Albus took an uneven breath and murmured. “Kiss me again.”

 

This time, when Teddy took Albus’ mouth, it was rough and desperate and full of need. He caught Albus’ lower lip between his teeth and tugged, making Albus moan. Albus wound his arms around Teddy’s neck and pushed up onto his toes as he sealed their mouths together. His lips parted and Teddy’s tongue tangled with his, hot and slick and demanding. There was a soft clicking sound each time the ball of Teddy’s piercing tapped the ball of Albus’ but neither of them minded.

 

Albus’ fingers dug into Teddy’s shoulders as he sucked on the tongue exploring his mouth. He startled slightly when Teddy’s hands slipped under the hem of his sweater and the tee-shirt he wore beneath it, lightly touching the skin of Albus’ back. Albus shivered as those agile fingers danced up and down his spine, caressing lightly when they reached the curve of his ass. Teddy pulled back from the kiss, letting his forehead rest against Albus’ once more.

 

Albus swallowed hard and licked his lips; they felt puffy and tingled slightly and Albus suddenly wished he was more experienced so that he would know what he should be doing right now. Teddy was clearly holding himself back with a self-restraint that would have been admirable at any other time. Right then, however, it was just frustrating.

 

Gathering what little courage he hadn’t already used up, Albus managed a saucy smile. “You know you aren’t going to break me, right?”

 

Teddy blinked, then let out a short bark of laughter. “No, I know. But...you’re so _young,_ Al. I don’t want to rush you or make you feel like there’s pressure.” He pressed a light kiss to Albus’ hair and added. “Just this is more than I’d dared to hope for.”

 

Albus smirked at that and purred. “Oh there’s _pressure_ , Teddy. I am _not_ going to be the only Sixth Year with a steady boyfriend who’s not had sex.” He licked his lower lip enticingly and added. “So, if you want to keep me, I demand you put out.”

 

Teddy couldn’t help grinning at Albus’ sass; the teen was utterly ridiculous sometimes, but it was completely adorable. “You demand, huh? Well, I suppose if you’re that insistent...”

 

Teddy suddenly leaned down, letting his hands shift from Albus’ ass to his thighs. Albus let out a startled squeak when Teddy picked him up without warning. Scrambling for purchase - and with Teddy’s natural clumsiness in mind - Albus immediately wound his legs around Teddy’s waist and clung to Teddy’s shoulders. He didn’t want to end up on the floor; that seemed like the sort of thing that would ruin any moment. Albus ignored the way Teddy was laughing near his ear and focused on not being dropped as Teddy walked swiftly through the flat, heading for his bedroom.

 

“Hold tight.” Teddy murmured when he got to the door, even though Albus already had a grip worthy of Devil’s Snare.

 

He shifted Albus’ weight enough to free one of his hands so he could open the door, then stepped into his room. He kicked the door shut behind himself, then strode quickly to the bed. Teddy gave Albus a small bounce and said. “We’re here. You can let go now.”

 

Albus lifted his head enough to glare. “I could’ve walked, you know. You’re not exactly graceful.” But he obligingly unwound himself from Teddy, dropping to the bed with a slight bounce.

 

Teddy made some reply, but Albus had no idea what it was. He was laying on his back, on Teddy’s bed, while the older man stood over him. Nothing seemed to be getting through the fog of lust just then, not even Teddy’s voice. The other man could be telling him to strip and Albus would have no clue. That thought had him shaking his head slightly to clear it. If there was even the slimmest chance Teddy was issuing sexy orders, Albus _definitely_ wanted to hear it.

 

“Sorry...” He managed, noticing Teddy was watching him in amused silence, one eyebrow raised. “I, erm...I just...” His cheeks were burning and Albus was silently cursing himself for coming across as unsophisticated, inexperienced, and most-likely childish. “You’re gorgeous.” It was lame, but all he could think of.

 

It seemed to be enough, because Teddy’s eyes softened and he placed one knee on the bed, between Albus’ legs. “Why don’t we start with something simple?” He suggested, stretching himself forward and bracing his weight on a hand placed beside Albus’ shoulder. “Let’s get you naked and we’ll go from there.”

 

Albus nodded so rapidly he felt like one of the ridiculous Muggle bobblehead dolls his grandpa Arthur liked to collect. He reached for the bottom of his sweater, but was stopped by Teddy. Teddy’s hands brushed his away and Albus swallowed to try to bring some moisture back to his mouth; it was suddenly dry. Teddy brought his other knee onto the bed, straddling one of Albus’ thighs, and straightened up so he was kneeling above Albus.

 

Teddy gently fisted a hand in Albus’ sweater, tugging the teen until he sat up. They were nearly chest-to-chest now and Teddy let his hands wander down to the bottom of the shirt, locking eyes with Albus as he did. Grasping the hem of both the emerald-green sweater and the black tee-shirt Albus wore under it, Teddy slowly drew the fabric up. Albus was flushed and panting, his lips parted softly, and he raised his hands as Teddy raised the shirts. He shivered at the way Teddy’s hands caressed his sides while they pushed his clothing up, out of the way; it was erotic in a way he’d never imagined undressing could be.

 

Teddy finally drew both shirt and sweater over Albus’ head and Albus swiftly tugged his arms free of the sleeves. Then, Teddy used one hand and touched just the tips of his fingers to Albus’ chest, giving a very subtle nudge. Albus took the cue and let himself fall back onto the bed. Teddy looked down at Albus and his mouth began to water. Albus’ skin was pale, with the faintest hint of freckles on his cheekbones and across the tops of his shoulders, and he practically glowed against Teddy’s black-and-gold comforter.

 

His inky hair was splashed across one of the deep gold panels and his green eyes were wide and dark and intense in an angelically-sweet face. Teddy had never been more pleased with his House colors than now, with them forming the perfect backdrop for Albus’ beauty. People said James was the handsome one, because Albus had a softer, more-innocently endearing look to him - the same sweetness of face and form that kept the Wizarding World enamored of Harry, year after year. And while James had inherited his grandfather’s height and a more muscular build, Albus was nearly a head shorter and built slender.

 

While Teddy understood why people fawned over James, it was Albus who had captured Teddy’s attention. There was something irresistible about the middle Potter child; something that drew Teddy like a moth to a flame. And even though he knew the risks and the inherent dangers of this course, he couldn’t - and _wouldn’t_ \- be stopped. He had fought against this, unwilling and unable to risk pressuring Albus into his bed with misplaced affection and adoration. Now that Albus was there, though, Teddy had no intention of letting him go, regardless of the consequences.

 

So, with hands that only trembled slightly, Teddy reached for the fastenings of Albus’ jeans. Albus’ stomach contracted, the muscles rippling faintly under pale skin, when Teddy’s hands brushed the sensitive skin above the denim waistband. Teddy popped the button, then slowly lowered the zip. Albus glanced away, his pale cheeks practically glowing with the heat of his blush, as the quiet hiss of the metal teeth releasing from each other seemed to fill the room. Then Teddy curled his fingers around the edge of the fabric and tugged downwards, shifting backwards off the bed at the same time.

 

In a matter of moments, Albus’ jeans were shed. Teddy stood there, staring down at Albus. Albus shivered; the room held a slight chill and his green-and-black boxers didn’t offer much in the way of warmth. Teddy licked his lips, then reached down to hook his fingers in the waistband of those boxers. They were deliciously tented and Teddy couldn’t wait to get them off. Albus canted his hips slightly and Teddy tugged the pesky cotton out of the way, grinning when it snagged momentarily on Albus’ erection.

 

Albus closed his eyes, hating how embarrassed he felt. He felt the bed dip as Teddy crawled back onto it and forced his eyes open again. Teddy was kneeling above him, straddling Albus’ thighs and bracing his weight on his knees and the hands he’d placed on either side of Albus’ ribcage. When Albus’ eyes opened, Teddy leaned down and brushed their lips together. Albus opened his mouth eagerly to Teddy’s tongue, welcoming the distraction. He didn’t want to think; he wanted to _feel._

 

Teddy dropped his weight down, sitting on Albus’ thighs, and let one hand stroke over Albus’ chest. Albus arched his back when Teddy’s fingers found one of his nipples, teasing it with light touches. Teddy’s other hand joined the first, teasing Albus’ other nipple, while his tongue continued to explore the teen’s mouth. He licked at the roof of Albus’ mouth, then carefully traced the line of his teeth. When he stroked against Albus’ tongue and their piercings bumped again, Teddy couldn’t help smirking into the kiss.

 

Teddy broke the kiss, then dragged his lips along the edge of Albus’ jaw. He nibbled his way to Albus’ ear and whispered. “Want a demonstration of how lovely your new piercing can feel?”

 

It took Albus’ brain a few seconds to understand the question. When he finally realized what Teddy was offering, he moaned and nodded. “Yes...Salazar, yes, Teddy. Want that...”

 

Teddy chuckled into his ear, then growled. “Tell me what you want, Allie.” The childhood nickname slipped out without thought and Teddy almost winced, but Albus didn’t seem to care.

 

“I want...fuck, Teddy...” Albus whimpered when Teddy lightly pinched his nipples, then gritted his teeth and bit out. “I want you to suck me.”

 

Teddy pulled back with a wicked grin and growled again; the sound was one of the sexiest things Albus had ever heard. Teddy dipped his head down and licked at Albus’ throat. When Albus sighed softly and tipped his head to the side, Teddy sucked on the skin above Albus’ fluttering pulse. Albus shivered and Teddy licked his way down Albus’ neck. Then he bit down, setting teeth to the tendon where Albus’ shoulder and neck met, causing Albus to arch up off the bed, crying out loudly. Teddy worried the skin with his teeth for a moment before he released the tender flesh, then licked soothingly at the abused area. Some primal part of Teddy wanted desperately to mark Albus all over; to claim him for everyone to see.

 

Teddy shifted his mouth lower, licking his way down Albus’ chest. He paused for a moment at each of Albus’ nipples, teasing them with his tongue and flicking his piercing over them, wringing lovely sounds of pleasure from Albus’ mouth. Then he shifted backwards and gently nudged his way between Albus’ thighs, licking the teen’s trembling stomach. When he flicked his tongue against the edge of Albus’ navel, Albus squirmed and laughed breathlessly. Teddy grinned and lightly nipped, earning him a squeak.

 

Albus’ sound of protest dissolved into a moan when Teddy’s tongue moved lower, over the sparse trail of dark hair that led downwards. When Teddy’s mouth moved to the side, licking and nipping at his hipbone, Albus couldn’t stop his hips from arching up off the bed. Albus’ cock brushed Teddy’s cheek and the older man turned his head slightly, nuzzling it. Albus’ breath hitched when Teddy’s lips brushed lovingly up the side of his erection; the gesture was tender and affectionate and impossibly hot.

 

Teddy brought one hand up to curl around the middle of Albus’ cock and the teen’s breathing deepened. Teddy stroked downwards slightly, drawing the foreskin back and revealing the shiny, pink head. A single drop of fluid beaded on the tip, glistening temptingly. Teddy flicked amber eyes up to lock gazes with Albus as he lowered his head. He dragged the flat of his tongue - piercing and all - over the head of the younger man’s cock, gathering the liquid up. Teddy savored the taste; slightly-salty, but not bitter at all. It was vaguely sweet, which he attributed to Albus’ love of sugary things.

 

Teddy slid his hand down to the base of Albus’ cock, holding it steady as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Teddy almost smiled at the soft moan Albus let out as the cool metal of his tongue stud circled the hot flesh. He circled the head with his tongue again, then pursed his lips and pressed them to Albus’ cock in a tender kiss. Teddy’s amber eyes fluttered shut as he slowly parted his lips and let the first inch slip into his mouth. He made a small hum of approval as he slid his tongue across the flesh between his lips and gathered more of the sweet essence of Albus’ desire. The sound’s vibration – or perhaps Teddy’s tongue stud – caused Albus to shiver and arch up, thrusting his cock further into the wet heat of Teddy’s mouth.

 

Albus was slowly losing his mind. He brought both hands up, tangling them in his own hair and pulling as his back arched. The slowly-warming piercing was a startling contrast to Teddy’s tongue. It was smooth and glided effortlessly over the slick skin of his cock, while Teddy’s tongue rasped softly against him. The whole thing was overwhelming; the heat, the pressure as Teddy sucked, the vibrations of Teddy’s happy noises of approval. Best of all, for Albus, was the look on Teddy’s face; the way his amber eyes slowly closed as he swallowed more of Albus’ hard length, the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, and the way his hair was shifting through a myriad of colors as his emotions spiked and changed.

 

Albus had never had a blowjob before. In fact, the only person to ever touch his cock was himself. Scorpius had had no interest in “returning the favor” of Albus’ clumsy hand job and Albus had neither expected - nor asked - him to. Albus didn’t think he’d be able to hold on for much longer. In truth, he couldn’t believe he’d lasted as long as he had. He could feel the pleasure building, twisting and coiling low in his stomach, winding him tighter and tighter.

 

Teddy’s head began to bob as he continued to suck, taking more of Albus’ cock each time he lowered his head. When Teddy pulled back nearly all the way and pressed his tongue-stud firmly against the bottom of Albus’ cock, just below the head, Albus nearly ripped out his own hair. His desire climbed higher; everything in him was poised on the brink of shattering. He knew it would only take the smallest thing to send him over the edge; to break him into a million, glittering points of pleasure.

 

Teddy lowered his head again, taking all of Albus into his mouth, swallowing as the tip nudged the back of his throat. Then he focused and wrapped his tongue around the base of the teenager’s prick, a total of three times. It was a trick he’d perfected with a previous lover, who had demanded they explore every kinky aspect of his Metamorph powers; he had never used it on anyone else, until now. When Albus’ whole body went rigid beneath him, Teddy drew back, letting the tight coils of his tongue stroke the throbbing flesh as it left his mouth.

 

Just as Teddy’s tongue reached the head of Albus’ cock, Albus broke. The pleasure that had built inside him exploded outwards, scorching its way through his extremities; leaving him hollowed out, but not _empty._ In place of the lust and unrequited love that had been burned off, Albus felt light. Light and warmth, glowing brightly inside of him. He felt like he had to be shining light from his pores because surely no one could feel this bright and lovely and have it not show. He felt like he was floating in a bliss-soaked pool.

 

Teddy swallowed down the salty-sweet liquid that flooded his mouth and throat, savoring the taste. He uncurled his tongue from around Albus’ softening cock and it flickered out from between his lips, long and thin and forked at the tip. Albus looked down when Teddy began using the serpentine tongue to clean his cock; the light, teasing flickers were making him shudder. It wasn’t enough pressure on his overly-sensitive flesh to be uncomfortable, just enough to make him gasp and whine and shift his hips restlessly.

 

Albus’ eyes locked on that forked tongue as it cleaned him and hissed softly; the sibilance spilled from his lips without thought or purpose. It was entirely instinctive.

 

Teddy looked up, his amber eyes shifting until they were a deep yellow, with black slit pupils. His tongue flickered out again and he rasped. “Keep talking, Al...”

 

Albus licked his lips; Teddy’s eyes were those of a snake and it was deeply arousing that his serpent-speech could so strongly affect the other man. Combined with the still-flickering tongue, it was easy for Albus to continue in Parseltongue. He told Teddy how gorgeous he looked, with his hair still flickering between red, turquoise, dark green, light pink, and deep blue. He told Teddy how good his mouth had felt; how hot and wet and _perfect._ Albus cupped Teddy’s face and dragged him up his body as he hissed silkily about how long he’d wanted this; how long he’d wanted Teddy. He sealed their mouths together and Teddy’s long tongue curled around his, giving it a soft tug that had Albus’ spent cock twitching. He moaned into the kiss, then whined when Teddy pulled back.

 

Teddy’s tongue flickered out again, the shiny silver stud gleaming just below where it split, then Teddy morphed it back to normal. His eyes shimmered back to amber and he smiled, panting softly. He licked his lips as he pushed up to kneeling and said softly. “So...”

 

He trailed off after only the one word, but it seemed to hold a wealthy of meaning. Albus knew exactly what Teddy was asking. Did Albus still want him? Was this the end of things between them, or was Albus interested in more? Did he want to stop for the day or continue? What, exactly did he want from Teddy? Was this more than lust; more than teenage hormones? What now?

 

Albus knew the answers to each of those questions, and some of them were complex and some were simple but they could all be summed up quite simply. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, his green eyes intense, he spoke softly, and in English. “It’s always been you, Teddy. Just you. There’s never been anyone else for me, not even for a moment.”

 

Teddy was looking uncertain and he asked softly, not accusingly. “What about Scorpius?”

 

“We weren’t...I mean I didn’t...” Albus was cursing his earlier run-away tongue. Taking a deep breath, he said firmly. “I wanked him. Once. He never touched me. We never even kissed. He...he’s my best friend, but nothing more. It’s _always_ been you. I promise.”

 

Tension Albus hadn’t even been aware of seemed to melt out of Teddy; he looked more relaxed and more confident. “So...”

 

Albus couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the repeat question; it was Teddy’s go-to thing and had been for as long as Albus could remember. Some of the family didn’t understand and would just stare at Teddy until he elaborated, but Albus never had that problem. This time, it meant something easier. Teddy wanted to know what Albus wanted next. The answer to that was even simpler than the last one and required no summing-up at all.

 

“I want to sssssee you.” Albus couldn’t help the sibilance creeping into his words; it happened when he was feeling aroused and he didn’t quite know why. At least he knew Teddy wouldn’t find it creepy or disturbing, like some people did.

 

Teddy groaned, then flicked his wrist to drop his wand from its holster into his hand. He muttered a spell Albus had never heard and his clothing vanished. Albus’ eyes moved over the older man and his breath hitched. Teddy was still kneeling between Albus’ spread legs. He was panting, his cheeks flushed, while his hair flickered to an orange-tinted gold; it was a color Albus had never seen on him before. Teddy was slender, with broad shoulders and muscular arms and legs. His chest and abs were faintly defined, but it was clear that was just because of his slender build. Teddy was _strong_. He had picked up Albus and carried him without trouble after all and, slender as he was, Albus knew he wasn’t _that_ light.

 

Green eyes moved over Teddy’s form, cataloguing each body-mod. In addition to the tragus piercing and tongue stud, and the five silver hoops climbing Teddy’s left ear, Teddy’s left eyebrow was pierced. A small stud glittered on the right side of Teddy’s nose and, lower down, his navel was pierced. The small silver hoop gleamed in the afternoon sunlight and Albus was suddenly grateful it was daytime; he didn’t want to miss a single inch of Teddy. The new wolf’s head tattoo stood out starkly on Teddy’s hip. The Hungarian Horntail curled around his upper-right arm and a tribal design in red and black coiled around his left wrist, snaked up and around his entire left arm, then curled over his shoulder. Albus knew from hot summer days and trips to the seaside that it crept down Teddy’s shoulder blade as well as his chest, where it ended in a little spiral around Teddy’s nipple. And though he couldn't see them currently, Albus also knew that scrawled in gorgeous Japanese Kanji lettering, dead-center down the back of Teddy’s neck, were the words _‘Love’, ‘Hope’,_ and _‘Patience’._

 

Albus swallowed hard when Teddy quirked an eyebrow in challenge, then dropped his eyes lower. His breath hitched as he stared in shock at Teddy’s prick. It was fully erect, the foreskin pulled back to reveal the promised piercing, just as Aiden had said. It was a curved barbell, with one ball settled at the bottom edge of Teddy’s slit and the other sitting slightly off-center, on the underside of Teddy’s cock, just beneath the head of his prick. The upper-ball glistened, slicked as it was with Teddy’s desire. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t the piercing that held Al’s attention.

 

Teddy’s cock was _ribbed_. Three times, in fact. The first ring of raised flesh was just slightly beneath the head of Teddy’s prick, the second was about an inch and a half below the first, and the third was an inch and a half below that. Teddy’s cock was already impressively thick; the ribs gave him even more girth. Albus wondered how it had been done. He knew, of course, about the implants people could place under their skin to create a beaded or ribbed effect (because Albus had found that Slytherins looked at some unusual porn when wanking) but he had never seen ribbing that went entirely around the man’s cock. It was intimidating, but enticing as well. The idea of those ridges sliding in and out of him, caressing him in ways he could barely imagine, quickly had his cock standing at attention again. Still, he hoped the process of getting them hadn’t been _too_ painful for Teddy.

 

He reached out and tentatively ran the tips of two fingers over the middle ring, flicking his eyes up to Teddy’s face and asking softly. “How did...”

 

He cut himself off with a gasp, dropping his eyes, as Teddy’s flesh smoothed out under his fingers. As he watched, the ribbing returned. Albus’ mouth fell open in shock as he realized Teddy was _morphing his cock_ for him. And clearly it was for him, because ribbing was something that benefitted the receiving partner. He licked his lips, though his mouth felt as dry as dust. Teddy was amazingly perfect and Albus couldn’t believe Teddy wanted _him;_ not when he could have anyone. But Albus was a Slytherin and Teddy had chosen him; he wasn’t letting the older man get away. He’d keep Teddy forever.

 

In a desperately needy voice, Teddy pleaded. “Touch me, Al...”

 

Albus didn’t hesitate. He curled his palm and fingers around Teddy’s cock and stroked lightly. The ribs tickled his palm as his hand moved and he shivered at the thought of them inside him. Teddy was panting, his hands fisted at his sides, amber eyes locked on Albus’ green ones. As his hand moved over Teddy again, Albus watched Teddy’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth fall open. Teddy looked entirely too gorgeous for words like that; aroused and needy and perfect.

 

Albus warred with the desire to lick the glistening, pierced head of Teddy’s cock. Part of him - okay, _most_ of him - wanted to taste. The rest of him was nervous. His eyes dropped to his hand, moving over Teddy’s flesh, and he licked his lips as he thought about it. His lips parted and his tongue darted out once more, dragging slowly over his full lower lip, then he slowly began to lean in.

 

Because his eyes were locked on Teddy’s cock, he was startled by the hand suddenly fisted in his hair, which halted his progress. “Don’t.” Teddy murmured, a strange look in his eyes. “As much as it pains me to say that, and believe me, it does. Healing spells or not, your tongue isn’t healed enough for that.”

 

“Oh...” Albus bit his lip, then blew out a breath that was equal-parts annoyance and relief. “When...I mean, how long before I can...”

 

“Not long.” Teddy assured him quickly. “A few days. As soon as it’s possible, believe me, I’ll be more than happy to let you.”

 

Albus let out a soft laugh, then nodded. If nothing else, it would give him enough time to gather his scattered courage. His hand had stilled on Teddy’s arousal during their exchange, and Albus dropped his eyes back to the hard flesh his hand was still curled around. He wanted Teddy to get off; he wanted to be the one to get Teddy off. And since a blowjob was out...

 

“Albus...” Teddy’s voice brought his head back up and Albus was startled by the tender look on the older man’s face. “You know you don’t have to do anything, right? I don’t want you to feel pressured at all. I’m happy to go at whatever pace works for you.”

 

Albus’ breath hitched as Teddy’s hand shifted from his hair down his neck, then down the center of his spine, before it came to rest in the small of his back. That warm, solid pressure just above the curve of his ass was reassuring and enticing at the same time. He could see the truth of Teddy’s words in his eyes. If Albus said this as all he wanted for today, Teddy would back off. Which was terribly sweet and ridiculously adorable and made Albus want to just pet Teddy like he was a puppy.

 

Instead, Albus whispered. “And if I ssssay I want to feel you insssside me?”

 

Teddy stopped breathing. Hearing those words, with that hissing sibilance added, from Albus’ pretty mouth, was something he’d only dreamed of. There was _no way_ he was saying no to that offer. “Get on your hands and knees.” Teddy growled, something primitive and nearly-feral rising up inside him.

 

Albus didn’t hesitate. In an instant he was kneeling on the bed. But he took it a step further than Teddy had commanded, dropping his weight from his palms to his forearms so that his ass was up in the air, presented to Teddy. Hearing Teddy growl behind him, Albus’ lips curved into a smirk. He shifted his knees further apart and lowered his head until it was resting on his arms, then arched his back. The sharp intake of breath from behind him was more than worth the nervous fluttering in Albus’ stomach that accompanied being so utterly exposed.

 

Albus couldn’t stifle the soft whimper that escaped when he felt Teddy’s hands palm the firm curves of his ass. Teddy’s hands kneaded softly for a moment, then gave a firm squeeze. And then Albus let out a soft squeak of embarrassment and horror as Teddy spread him completely open. Grateful his face was hidden, Albus pressed his burning cheeks more firmly against his arms. His entire body stiffened when something hot and wet went from the base of his balls straight up to his tailbone.

 

A soft chuckle had a warm burst of air ghosting over the now-damp skin and Albus squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whine. “Teddy...what...”

 

“Shhh...” Teddy’s voice was a deep, husky rumble and then there were lips brushing lightly over the small of Albus’ back before he continued. “I just couldn’t help myself. I want to devour you in every single way possible.”

 

Albus’ throat worked as he struggled to find words. When he couldn’t do anything except make inarticulate squeaks, Teddy laughed again. “Relax, Al. We’ll work up to that.”

 

Another soft kiss was brushed over the small of his back, and something was mumbled against Albus’ skin, too softly for him to understand. Then slick fingers were sliding over him, pressing gently. Albus gasped, arching back into the light touches, eager for this. He might not have been ready for _everything_ , but he wanted _this_ for certain. His knees shifted apart just a little more, almost without thought, and then two of Teddy’s fingers were inside of him.

 

And Teddy was leaning down over his back, growling in his ear. “For a virgin, you’re taking my fingers pretty easily, Al. Been having fun on your own?”

 

Albus whined as Teddy’s fingers pressed deeper, canting his hips backwards as something inside him sparked and crackled. “Oh! Yes, Teddy...I...fuck, I thought about you...” He whined again, unable to stop the needy, desperate sound. “There! Fuck, Teddy...please...”

 

“What a mouth!” Teddy chided, his voice low and dangerous. “Tell me something, Albus. What do you think your father would say if he could see you right now? Arse up, my fingers inside you, begging for more?”

 

Albus let out a laugh that was almost a sob; he could just imagine the shock and horror on his dad’s face if he saw _this._ “He’d... _fuck!”_ Albus cried out sharply as Teddy added another finger and gave a little twist of his wrist as he pressed against Al’s prostate again. Panting, Albus continued brokenly. “He would...probably blame me...for corrupting you.” With a laugh that was less-bitter than it would have been if Teddy hadn’t been making his blood heat to a boil, he added. “I’m the snake, after all.”

 

Teddy chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Albus’ shoulder, murmuring. “I imagine he’d find it hard not to blame me, considering I’m the one deflowering his youngest son.”

 

A hot tongue licked up the side of Albus’ neck and he tipped his head to give Teddy better access. “Can we _stop_ talking about Dad while your fingers are inside of me?” He asked pleadingly, peeking back at Teddy through his fringe.

 

Teddy grinned wickedly, then curled his free hand under Albus, palming his erection. “Why? I think you like the idea of him finding out about us...”

 

Albus groaned, burying his face in his arms again even as he thrust - forward, into Teddy’s grip, then backwards onto Teddy’s fingers - and muttered. “My twistedness isn’t the point.”

 

Teddy laughed again, then withdrew both of his hands from Albus. “Ready, love?” He growled as he conjured more oil to slick his cock.

 

Albus didn’t trust his voice at this point, so he just nodded. One of Teddy’s hands rested in the small of Albus’ back; the other curled around his cock as he positioned himself. He pressed carefully forward, amazed by how easily Albus’ body accepted him. The tight, grasping heat of Albus’ body surrounded him, inch by inch, but gave way to each push forward like it was made to take Teddy’s cock.

 

Albus’ hands fisted in the comforter beneath him, making soft keening sounds as Teddy’s cock filled him. He could feel the ridges and the increased friction made him want to squirm. Unable to hold still, Albus rocked back into the small thrusts Teddy was making as he slowly entered him. He felt fuller than he’d ever been, which wasn’t surprising considering Teddy’s cock was far thicker than Albus’ fingers. And longer. Albus’ breath kept catching and he was feeling a little lightheaded, but in a lovely way.

 

And then Teddy’s piercing nudged into his prostate and Albus cried out loudly, his whole body jerking beneath Teddy. Teddy’s low, rumbling laugh sounded above him and Albus’ knees shifted just a little further apart on instinct. He shifted himself around, lifting himself up slightly so that his weight was braced on his forearms but his head was no longer resting on the mattress. Then he turned his head to look at Teddy over his shoulder.

 

Teddy’s hair had finally settled on a color; a deep, vibrant red. His eyes were their normal color - a rich amber - but they were more intense than Albus had ever seen them. Albus licked his lips as Teddy finally thrust fully inside of him and paused. Albus didn’t know it, but he looked like sin personified. His green and black hair was a tousled mess, his full lips were slick and glistening and swollen, and his slender body was arched deliciously and perfectly on display.

 

Teddy didn’t mean to do it; it was completely unintentional. But his hair darkened - black tips and subtle golden undertones shading the red to a deep russet - and his eyes tilted, slanting up at the corners. Then his lip curled, baring teeth that were suddenly much more pointed than they’d been moments before. And he let out a low, wet-sounding snarl. Albus’ eyes widened; he didn’t think he’d ever seen Teddy shift in this particular way before. He looked like he was part-way through an Animagi transformation. _‘Or...’_ Albus thought with a gulp. _‘...a werewolf transformation...’_

 

Which was ridiculous. Teddy wasn’t a werewolf. Though he was sometimes more aggressive or moody around the full moon. Which had no bearing right now, since tonight was the new moon - the furthest point in any month from a full moon. Teddy shouldn’t be influenced by _any_ of the residual werewolf DNA right now...but clearly _something_ was happening. Surprisingly enough, whatever it was, it didn’t frighten Albus at all. Maybe it should have, given that Teddy was currently balls-deep in his ass, but it didn’t. Teddy was beautiful, even like this.

 

Still, concern crept into his voice as Albus asked. “You okay?”

 

Teddy growled; he could feel the driving need to completely possess Albus - to claim him, hard and fast - competing with his natural desire to be tender and careful. But he wanted to reassure Albus, so he rasped huskily. “I’m supposed to ask you that, pet.”

 

Albus laughed, then moaned softly when the movement caused Teddy’s cock to shift inside him. Teddy growled again and the sound made Albus shiver. Breathlessly, Albus demanded. “Teddy, _move.”_

 

Teddy was more than happy to comply. He withdrew almost completely, then slammed quickly back in. The swift movement had Albus’ back arching further, his mouth opening on a needy sort of sound as Teddy continued pounding into his body. The pierced tip of Teddy’s cock was dragging delightfully across Albus’ prostate with each thrust, while the ribbing on his cock caused a delicious amount of friction. Albus couldn’t believe how _good_ it felt, having Teddy moving deep inside him.

 

Unable to remain silent, Albus began to beg. “Please, Teddy...harder...I need... _fuck_ , Teddy...” His hands clenched and unclenched around the bed covers, his head thrashing from side-to-side as he panted. “I need...oh, Teddy, _yesss_...”

 

Albus’ pleas dissolved into Parseltongue, which only served to drive Teddy’s desire higher. He was growling continuously, his hands gripping Albus’ hips so tightly he was sure he’d leave bruises as he fucked the teen with a fierceness that bordered on brutality. Albus didn’t seem to mind, if the continued Parseltongue and the way he was desperately pushing his ass back to meet Teddy’s thrusts was anything to go by. Part of Teddy wanted to know what Albus was saying; the rest of him was wild from listening to the hissed sibilance and didn’t care in the slightest what any of it actually meant. Feeling his climax building, Teddy struggled to control his body.

 

Albus’ eyes  fluttered shut, a low moan interrupting the string of obscenities he’d been hissing, as Teddy’s hand once again found his cock. A few strokes and a thumb swiped across the slick head was all it took to send Albus over the edge for the second time. His head fell limply forward, his whole body tensing as he spilled himself over Teddy’s fist and the bed beneath him.

 

Teddy felt the wet heat coat his hand an instant before Albus’ body tightened around him. The rhythmic spasms milking his cock were almost too much for Teddy and he struggled to control himself. He didn’t want to frighten Albus, or hurt him. He did his best to keep his thrusts shallow; to control not only how deep he was going, but also how hard.

 

Albus went limp beneath him, his head turning as his arms stopped supporting his weight so that his cheek was pressed to the mattress. His back was a lithe, graceful curve; his ass was still up in the air and it was still rippling slightly around Teddy’s erection. Albus felt like he was floating in a bliss-soaked pool. His entire body tingled pleasantly and his eyelids were so heavy he couldn’t keep them open.

 

Teddy was still moving inside him - in stuttering, shallow twitches - and even that was lovely. Albus wondered for a moment if he ought to be more concerned that Teddy hadn’t come yet. That thought - and all others - was banished from his mind when something _much_ thicker than Teddy’s cock bumped against the outer ring of muscles of Albus’ bum. His breath hitched when - a few moments later - it happened again. It wasn’t forceful, but it had Albus feeling a bit wary.

 

“Teddy?” He asked in a vaguely-sleepy murmur; his voice was practically velvety in the afterglow of his second orgasm. “What’s that?”

 

Teddy groaned; he’d been hoping Albus was too insensible to notice. But he answered anyway. “It’s a knot, Al. But I don’t plan on forcing it into you, so there’s no need to worry, okay? I just...” Teddy groaned when Albus shifted under him, then finished in a deeper voice. “It happens sometimes, when I’m not in complete control of myself.”

 

“Oh...” Albus’ green eyes were wide-open now. Albus thought about that for a moment, then licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder again. “I…Teddy…”

 

Albus’ wide emerald eyes with their thick lashes, his flushed cheeks, and the light sprinkling of freckles across his nose combined to make him look incredibly innocent. That illusion was shattered when Albus let out a trembling breath and whispered. “You can…if you want to.”

 

Teddy stared down at Albus, mouth agape, then asked hoarsely. “You…you do understand what will happen if I do, right?”

 

Albus nodded and the flush crept down his neck. His pupils dilated and the lust on his face was clear to see. “Yeah. It’ll tie us together for a bit.” And Albus decided he wanted that; wanted his body claimed in every way by Teddy.

 

So in a low, breathy murmur, he added. “It will lock your cock inside my arse, and keep me filled with your come.” Then he let his eyelashes flutter slightly and purred. “Don’t you want that, Teddy?”

 

The growl Teddy let out was answer enough. And then Teddy was thrusting again. He was slamming into Albus with enough force to rock him forward with each thrust. Albus groaned and his spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch. Ignoring the flickers of desire – because he doubted he could get it up again without at least a half-hour to recover – Albus focused on trying to relax. It wasn’t difficult; his whole body felt practically boneless still. So he rocked subtly back into Teddy’s thrusts, his heart racing each time he felt the firm press of the knot against his already-stretched entrance.

 

Then Teddy’s hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head up and forcing him to arch his back. A hot, wet tongue and the cool metal of Teddy’s piercing licked a stripe up the side of his neck, then Teddy growled in his ear. “Spread your legs as far as you can, Allie. _Now.”_

 

Albus whimpered, but complied. He was already pretty open, but he shifted his knees as far apart as he could, until his thighs began to protest. His scalp ached from Teddy’s tight grip and his back was arched to a degree he hadn’t realized he could bend. Teddy straightened up and the hand not tangled in Albus’ hair was suddenly on the small of his back. Teddy pushed and Albus let out a high keening sound as his back was forced to arch just a little bit further.

 

“Push back, Albus.” Teddy ordered sharply. “And relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Albus whimpered, but did as he was told. He took a few deep breaths while Teddy thrust shallowly. Then Albus nodded and took a deep breath in while Teddy withdrew nearly all the way. Albus breathed out, forcing his body to relax as much as possible, and Teddy slammed forward. Albus _screamed_ – a sound more of shock than pain; he hadn’t realize just _how_ full he would feel as the widest part of Teddy’s cock forced its way inside of him.

 

Once it was in, Teddy couldn’t withdraw anymore; he could only make shallow thrusts – barely more than subtle rocking motions - deep inside of Albus. Albus, for his part, couldn’t believe his body’s reaction. Not only was he hard _again_ , his cock was already leaking and twitching against his stomach. It wasn’t just the fullness - the feeling of being stretched open and filled - or even the way Teddy’s knot was repeatedly nudging his prostate. It was the heat of Teddy behind him; the sound of Teddy’s low, continuous growl filling the air. It was the way Teddy’s hands – one tangled in his hair, the other still at the small of his back – were holding him right where Teddy wanted him. It was the fact that, in this moment, Teddy _owned_ him.

 

Each exhalation let Albus’ mouth with a small sound of pleasure – a whimper, a whine, a moan – as the continued feeling of fullness combined with Teddy’s knot against his sweet-spot drove him closer to orgasm. Albus wasn’t sure he even _wanted_ to orgasm again – surely someone couldn’t come that often without dying from too much pleasure – but he didn’t think he had much of a choice. Teddy was relentless, thrusting as much as he could into Albus’ willing body.

 

Albus’ stomach tightened as he sucked in short, shallow breaths and let them out on a series of desperate, needy sounds. Teddy’s hand in his hair tightened, then the one at the small of his back shifted to grip Albus’ hip. Heat and weight settled along Albus’ back as Teddy curled down over him, grinding forcefully into his ass. Hot, damp bursts of air moved over Albus’ shoulder, then suddenly Teddy’s teeth bit down there. The sharp, needle-prick points of pain reminded Albus that Teddy’s teeth were currently canine and he cried out loudly, slamming his hips back even as heat flooded his insides. Teddy jerked above him, growling around the mouthful of flesh he’d yet to release, and Albus’ body shuddered and bucked beneath him.

 

Albus had thought he felt full _before_ Teddy came, but it was nothing compared to how he felt after. The knot locking Teddy inside of him prevented even a drop of come from leaving his body, leaving Albus feeling fuller than ever even as Teddy’s cock softened slightly inside him. The increased pressure combined with the sharp pain in his shoulder, and his third orgasm of the day was ripped from him without a single touch to his cock. Albus sobbed, tears leaking from tightly-closed eyes, as he coated his stomach and the bed once more.

 

Unable to maintain the position any longer, and despite the hand still firmly gripping his hair, Albus collapsed completely to the bed. His arms stretched out above his head, his cheek rested firmly against the mattress, and his stomach was resting in the sticky, cooling mess of his own release. His legs were stretched out - the muscles screaming in protest - and Teddy was nestled between Albus’ still-spread thighs. Due to their bodies still being locked together, Teddy’s weight rested all along Albus’ back; he was hot and heavy and Albus didn’t even care that it was hard to breath or that he was laying in the wet spot because it was all just so perfect.

 

Then Teddy groaned and wiggled the arm _not_ tangled in Albus’ messy hair under the Slytherin’s stomach before rolling over, bringing Albus with him. He rolled all the way onto his back, then another quarter-roll onto his side, so they were well-away from the messy portion of the sheets. Albus was now spooned against Teddy - back-to-chest, thigh-to-thigh - with Teddy still nestled snuggly inside him. Teddy’s left arm was curled underneath Albus’ waist, his fingers stroking lightly over Albus’ stomach.

 

Teddy’s right hand finally relaxed, carding soothingly through Albus’ hair for a moment before stroking lovingly down Albus’ side. When Teddy reached Albus’ elbow, he slid his hand along the teen’s forearm and down to his wrist. Then Teddy placed his hand over Albus’, lacing their fingers together. His head was directly behind Albus’ and Teddy nuzzled lightly at the nape of Albus’ neck.

 

Albus made a soft, sleepy sound of contentment, curling back into the heat and safety of Teddy’s arms. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Teddy murmur something too-softly for him to hear. Instinct had Albus sleepily mumbling back. “Love you too, Teddy.”

 

Soft lips on the back of his neck were the last thing Albus felt before slipping into dreams.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Albus nervously flicked his tongue over his lower lip, then blew out a breath. Two days surrounded by family; he was _so_ going to get caught. If he hadn’t spent the night at Teddy’s flat the night before - Flooing home this morning after breakfast - he’d probably have been caught already. Of course, they had _expected_ it to be noticed. After all, part of the point was Teddy wanting to give Harry a reason to be pissed off at him. But that was _before_ they were dating. And shagging. Now...

 

Well, Albus was nervous. But he straightened his green sweater, took a deep breath, and left his bedroom to join his family downstairs. Christmas Eve was for immediate family - just the Potters, plus Teddy and Andromeda. Christmas Day was for the entire Weasley clan, plus any extras who tagged along or showed up, which meant it was _chaos_. But in the best way possible. For Albus, tomorrow looked to be impossible. His goal right now was just to make it through today unscathed.

 

So he pasted a smile on his lips as he bounded down the stairs. Ginny immediately rolled her eyes at her middle child, chiding. “No need to sound like a herd of erumpents, Allie.”

 

“Sorry.” Albus managed without moving his lips too much. “Excited.”

 

“Hell yeah; presents!” James crowed. Christmas Eve was when they opened their gifts for each other, with Christmas Day being reserved for passing gifts among the aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. “It’s about time you got your arse down here, Al.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes; James’ mouth was foul but since he was officially seventeen he often got away with it, much to his siblings’ annoyance. Albus walked over to Andromeda and dutifully kissed her cheek. “Hello, Grandma Andi. How are you?”

 

“Well enough, now that Teddy’s home.” Andromeda replied with a fond smile. “How are you doing in school this year, Albus?”

 

“Well enough.” Albus said back easily, relaxing a little. “I’m no Rose, mind you, but I do better than most. If it weren’t for your nephew, I’d have been Prefect easy.”

 

“Yes, Scorpius is dangerously clever.” Andromeda conceded. “I swear, that boy is going to get into some serious trouble one of these days. The sort he won’t be able to charm his way out of.”

 

Albus snorted; he agreed, to a degree, but found it hard to imagine a scenario Scorpius couldn’t weasel his way out of. “Yeah, well.” He shrugged, rolling his eyes. “‘Pi makes life interesting, anyway.”

 

Albus chanced a glance over at Teddy; the man’s turquoise hair and golden eyes made Albus want to whimper and beg to be fucked again, but he bit the urge back. As casually as he could manage, Albus excused himself from Andromeda and moved to sit near Teddy. Unfortunately Lily had sat herself on the loveseat next to Teddy, but there were other options. Albus briefly considered sitting himself on Teddy’s lap. He caught his lover’s eye and saw the moment Teddy realized what he was thinking.

 

A wicked gleam came into those eyes and Teddy quirked an eyebrow in challenge. Albus was tempted, but not sure he was ready for the ensuing discussion, so instead he sat himself on the floor with his back against the edge of the loveseat just between Lily and Teddy’s legs. Lily made a small sound and nudged Albus with her foot, but he didn’t budge even though her pointy-toed ankle boot hurt as it stabbed into the space between two of his ribs.

 

“Cut it out.” He hissed at her, swatting at her foot. “Stop being such a bitch.”

 

“You had Teddy all day yesterday _and_ last night _and_ this morning!” Lily spat back in an undertone, keeping a smile on her lips in case her parents or Andromeda - who were talking to James about career options - decided to glance their way. “Stop being so greedy!”

 

Albus wanted to snap back that he was allowed to be greedy after giving someone his virginity, but he knew that he couldn’t. So instead he sneered and said in a whisper. “You’re just jealous because Teddy likes me best!”

 

Lily sucked in a sharp breath, then her eyes narrowed. Teddy was watching with amusement as his lover baited his younger sister; Lily in a fury was always entertaining. “You spiteful little ogre!” She bit out from between her teeth. “He does _not_ like you best! _Good_ big brothers don’t _have_ favorites!”

 

Albus’ smirk deepened, because _‘good’_ big brothers also didn’t fuck their ‘little brothers’ but that was beside the point. Instead of saying something back, Albus just crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. It was Teddy’s sharp intake of breath that reminded him of just why that was a bad idea.

 

“What in the name of Merlin is _that?”_ Harry’s low, furious voice had Albus pulling his tongue in lightning quick. It wasn’t fast enough, though; his father had already seen. “Albus Severus Potter, you explain yourself _this instant!”_

 

“It’s nothing!” Albus protested, bringing his chin up defiantly. “I’m _sixteen_ , Dad. A piercing isn’t really a huge deal. You don’t need to get all...Head Auror about it.”

 

“Oh, Albus.” Ginny sighed his name, shaking her head. There was fond exasperation scrawled across her lovely face as she admonished him. “Why must you always be so difficult? I mean, really...a tongue piercing is _hardly_ appropriate.”

 

Albus crossed his arms over his chest, looking petulant. “Ever think that maybe that’s _why_ I wanted it? I’m pretty sure sixteen year olds aren’t supposed to be worried about what’s appropriate.”

 

Harry’s face hardened and he snapped. “No, but twenty-four year olds ought to!” He was glaring full-force at Teddy now. “It’s not bad enough you disfigure yourself, now you’re doing it to Albus as well?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Albus snarled, his voice dripping sarcasm. “Because Teddy held me down and forced a tongue piercing on me. _That_ makes sense.”

 

“Oh I’ve no doubt you talked him into taking you.” Harry snapped at his son, shooting him a dark look. “And we’ll be having a talk later, just the two of us. But he’s still the adult and he ought to have been the responsible one and said no!”

 

Teddy looked at Harry speculatively, then said slowly. “Yes, I suppose I probably ought to have told him no, but I found myself unwilling to.” As black color darkened his hair and his eyes took on a cold, glittering green, he added icily. “Something about you already being pissed off at me for absolutely no bloody reason left me feeling far from motivated to do _the responsible thing.”_

 

Andromeda made a soft tsking sound. “Perhaps, Harry, it would be best if this wasn’t all discussed in front of the children?” She gestured towards the kitchen. “Shall we?”

 

“Yes.” Harry snapped brusquely as he stood. “Teddy, come on. You, Ginny, Andromeda, and I are going to sort this behavior out _now._ ”

 

Teddy surged to his feet, clenching his hands into fists. “You’ve got no business talking to me like an errant child, Harry! I’m a grown man!”

 

Harry froze, then turned a furious look on his godson. “When you start _acting_ like a grown man, I will treat you like one. Kitchen. _Now._ ”

 

Teddy opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when Albus reached up from the floor to touch the back of his hand. Teddy looked down into Albus’ worried face, and immediately struggled to rein in his temper; he didn’t want to make their eventual revelation any harder than it had to be. “Fine.” He managed in a relatively-level tone. “Let’s go talk.”

 

Albus watched the ‘adults’ file out of the room, then dug the heels of his hands into his eyeballs in an attempt to stave off the headache he could feel building. That had gone about as bad as he could have imagined it, but he supposed it could have been worse. He wasn’t sure _how,_ mind you, but he was sure it could have been. At least he wasn’t grounded. Yet, anyway. And at least everyone was focused on the piercing, which meant they likely wouldn’t notice anything different between himself and Teddy.

 

“So, what’d you do, go to a bar or something after you got pierced?”

 

James’ voice had Albus raising his head from his hands, shooting his brother a confused look. “What the bloody fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, please. Like I didn’t notice the satisfied smirk and the cocky I’m-not-a-virgin-anymore walk the second you got home.” James rolled his eyes. “So, a bar? Picked yourself up someone and Teddy let you bring them home? He’s pretty cool like that...”

 

Lily gasped, her hands flying up to cover his mouth. Albus whipped around, his eyes wide, and she hissed something at him. Albus gave her a pleading look and hissed back almost desperately. Lily’s brown eyes narrowed and she hissed again, sounding angry. Still pleadingly, Albus hissed back once more - a much longer stream of sibilance this time. Lily’s face softened and she hissed something else; a question that Albus simply nodded in response to.

 

“Would the two of you knock it off?” James snapped. He hated when his younger siblings spoke in Parseltongue, as he couldn’t speak or understand it himself. It also creeped him out a bit. “What the hell are you two talking about anyway?”

 

“Lils...” Albus said in a soft, pleading voice. “Please, don’t...”

 

Lily sighed, then shook her head. “No, I won’t tell Mum and Dad, but James and our cousins are another matter.” She locked eyes with her oldest brother and said. “Albus is shagging...”

 

“Don’t!” Albus cut her off, then switched tactics since begging didn’t seem to be working. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Just...don’t. Please.”

 

A shrewd look, followed by a cunning smile, had Albus’ gulping. Then Lily purred. “Give me something juicy to gossip about, then, and I’ll consider holding my tongue entirely.”

 

Albus struggled to think of something - _anything_ \- to use, then finally blurted out. “Scorpius got propositioned by Seraphim’s dad.” Seeing that Lily didn’t look impressed, he added. “‘Pi gave it a go, just to tick off his own father, but ‘Phim’s dad was such a shoddy kisser that ‘Pi called it off before it went much further than a bit of groping.”

 

There was the sound of a throat clearing from behind them and Albus flushed darkly as he turned and saw his mother standing there. In amusement, Ginny said. “I’m not sure I want to know _why_ you’re discussing this, but I have to say, I’m not surprised Zacharias Smith propositioned a boy the same age as his daughter because the man was always a skeeze.” After a moment, she added thoughtfully. “I’m also not surprised he’s a bad kisser.”

 

Lily seemed to consider this all for a moment, then she nodded. “Alright, Allie. I guess that works.” Then she asked her mother. “Is Dad still hollering at Teddy?”

 

“I imagine your dad will yell at Teddy until he loses his voice, or Teddy loses his temper.” Ginny admitted, sounding a bit weary. “But there’s no need to worry. They’ll both cool down eventually.”

 

Albus wasn’t so sure, but he let it go. He dropped his eyes to study his hands for a moment, then glanced up to see him mother still staring at him. “What?” He asked, feeling self-conscious.

 

Ginny shrugged, sinking back down into the chair she’d been occupying before. “I don’t really know, Alley Cat. I just feel like there’s something you aren’t saying.”

 

Albus bit his lip, then glanced nervously at his brother. Taking a deep breath and praying James wouldn’t blurt out something Albus would have to kill him for, he muttered. “Teddy and I...” He stopped, unsure how to proceed, then finally he managed in a whisper. “I love him.”

 

Ginny smiled at Albus, looking a little baffled. “Of course you do, darling. We all...do...oh. _Oh..._ ” Ginny’s eyes widened as he caught on to the flush in her son’s cheeks and his downcast eyes. “And Teddy...”

 

Albus nodded and Ginny’s eyes grew rounder. “Well. Oh. I...hmmm. Your father won’t like that at first.” She noticed the worried look in her son’s face and added softly. “He’ll come round. But I think maybe it’s best if I go back and mediate, in case Teddy blurts it out and sets Harry off. Excuse me.”

 

Albus watched his mother go, ignoring the fact that he’d told Lily gossip for no reason - Scorpius wouldn’t care; he hadn’t been keeping it a secret or anything, after all - in favor of fretting about his father’s reaction to him dating Teddy. He also ignored the pointed, demanding questions James was throwing at him. It was none of James’ business who Albus shagged, or what he and Teddy had done, and Albus certainly wasn’t telling him.

 

Finally getting sick of listening to the melodic tinkling of Lily’s phone as she spread the tale of Scorpius and Mr. Smith, and of James’ incessant badgering, and of the buzzing-hum of the silencing charm on the next room, Albus stood and stomped up to his room. He suddenly wasn’t in much of a holiday mood.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“...just can’t believe you thought shoving a piece of metal through his tongue was acceptable!” Harry was still ranting as Ginny passed back through the silencing charm around the kitchen.

 

“Technically _I_ didn’t shove anything through his tongue.” Teddy drawled sarcastically. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest, looking bored. “That was the piercing guy. And I don’t believe I cared much whether it was acceptable or not. Al wanted it done. That was what mattered to me.”

 

Andromeda frowned. “Teddy, Albus is still a child. I hardly think it was wise to let him make such a decision on his own!”

 

Teddy was instantly grinding his teeth together. After a moment’s pause, he bit out. “Albus is _not_ a child anymore. And he’s perfectly capable of making his own choices.”

 

Armed with her new knowledge, Ginny knew she had to say something. So, very quietly but very firmly, she spoke. “I agree. Albus isn’t a child any longer. There are a great many things he’s capable of deciding for himself. And while I may not agree with his choice to get his tongue pierced, it is still _his_ choice.”

 

Harry turned to stare at his wife in shock. “Gin! You’re kidding, right? You can’t possibly think Albus is mature enough at sixteen for this sort of thing! He’s a _child_.”

 

“Is he really?” Ginny queried, looking thoughtful. “Because if I recall correctly, Harry, I was sixteen when I decided I was fighting in the final battle, regardless of what anyone had to say on the matter. And if I can decide to risk my life in a war, I think Albus can decide what he does with his body in terms of getting a piercing.”

 

“That’s hardly the same thing.” Andromeda admonished, though she was looking at Ginny speculatively. “I do see what you’re saying, Ginny, but war changes people. You were surely more mature than Albus is.”

 

Ginny shrugged. “Who can say, really, how mature Albus is?” She asked pointedly. “I doubt my mother thought _I_ was mature. I don’t think anyone thinks their child is _ever_ ready to make major decisions. We want to protect them; to make their choices for them. But we can’t.”

 

Harry made an aggrieved sound. “Ginny, I’m not talking about picking out Al’s career for him. But he’s got to stop acting so rebellious! He deliberately defies me any way he can and you know it.”

 

Ginny smiled sadly at her husband. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Harry, but he doesn’t. Not really. He’s just determined to be himself, regardless of whether you approve or not. Albus is more independent than Lily and James put together, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing. I wish you didn’t, either.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. That’s not what this is about!” Angrier now that Ginny wasn’t siding with him, Harry turned on Teddy again. “I cannot believe you _actually_ let Albus manipulate you into taking him to a piercing parlor! What were you _thinking?”_

 

Teddy’s now-black hair shimmered and deep red streaks spread through it. His green eyes narrowed and Ginny sucked in a sharp breath, bracing herself for Teddy’s next words, whatever they were - he could be utterly vicious and cruel when he was angered. “I wasn’t expecting him to get a tongue piercing, actually; I thought he’d get his ear done. Once it was suggested...well, I’d have objected, but all I could think about was Albus’ sinfully-fuckable mouth having a _piercing_ in it. And objecting just wasn’t high on my list of priorities after that.”

 

Harry was gaping at Teddy, Andromeda’s face had gone carefully blank, and Teddy was looking smugly satisfied with himself. Ginny couldn’t help it; a horrified laugh bubbled up and escaped. Before she knew it, she was clutching the kitchen table. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks and she could barely stand. When she finally managed to control herself, she looked up and blushed. Teddy was watching her warily, Andromeda still looked blank, and Harry was gaping at her.

 

Wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks, Ginny managed breathlessly. “I’m sorry...it’s just...oh. Oh my. I couldn’t seem to help it. That wasn’t funny, of course. Not in the slightest. And really, Teddy, you owe Albus an apology for saying such a thing. But...well. Oh my.” She stifled another giggle, then awkwardly cleared her throat.

 

Rolling his eyes, Teddy said lightly. “Albus would take what I said as a compliment. Though I should probably apologize for having said it _to his father._ He won’t appreciate that.” Teddy shrugged, but his cheeks were tinged red now that his anger had faded some. “You, ah...you don’t seem surprised.”

 

A soft smile curved her lips. “Albus told me while I was out there. I can’t say I’m _happy_ , mind you...not exactly anyway. But I’m not angry at all.”

 

Andromeda made a soft humming sound, then said evenly. “Eight years isn’t a very large age difference. I suppose it could be worse.”

 

Harry finally managed to close his mouth and his hands curled into fists. His wand - clenched tightly in one hand - began to send out small sparks. “You...you and Albus...”

 

“Are in love.” Teddy said firmly, straightening away from the counter and letting his hands drop to his sides, raising his chin defiantly. “I _love_ him. And I’m sorry if you’re upset, but I don’t _care.”_

 

Harry was breathing heavily now; practically panting. “Did you touch him?” Harry growled, his wand now sparking green instead. “Teddy, I swear to Merlin, if you touched my son...”

 

Teddy’s eyes flashed angrily. “You’ll _what_ , Harry? It’s none of your business, by the way. Whatever Albus and I do is between _us_. It’s not got a thing to do with you!”

 

“Oh doesn’t it?” Harry snapped. “Tell me, was that your idea or his, Teddy? Because I just _bet_ it was his, the defiant little bugger that he is. He _knew_ how angry I was with you, didn’t he? And he talked you into it; into doing whatever you’ve done with him...”

 

“Harry!” Ginny couldn’t keep the anger out of her voice, sharp and dangerous, as she saw the hurt flash across Teddy’s face. “That was uncalled for. _Apologize.”_

 

Harry stood, frozen for a moment, then said in a low hiss. “I’m sorry you’re hurt, Teddy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with my son.”

 

“Harry James, you’ll do no such thing!” Ginny snapped, still glaring at her husband. “I’m not going to have you screaming at Albus for no reason. He’s got a right to date who he likes and Teddy is hardly the worst he could do!”

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow and said icily. “Excuse me.”

 

He turned and started from the room. Ginny moved to stop him, but froze when he shot her a coldly furious look. “Don’t try to interfere. This is between me and Albus.”

 

As Harry walked out, Teddy asked in a whisper. “Aren’t you going to go after him?”

 

“No...” Ginny said after a moment. Then she shook her head and said more firmly. “No. It’s about time he and Albus had it out. Harry’s got to accept that Albus is who he is and I think the only way that’s going to happen is if Albus gets mad enough to put his foot down.” She shook her head again, looking weary, than managed a weak smile for Teddy’s sake. “It will be okay, once they cool down.”

 

Andromeda smiled at her grandson and gestured to the table. “I agree. Let Harry sort things out with Albus on his own. In the meantime, why don’t you tell us more about yourself and Albus. Minus all the things mothers and grandmothers don’t need to hear, of course.”

 

Teddy laughed, his cheeks burning a bit, but he sat down. “Well, I guess it all started before I went across the pond...”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Albus was lying down, his curtains pulled shut to block out the sun. His tiny, ear-bud headphones were in and he was blasting music into his ears - and probably damaging his eardrums, if his mum was to be believed - and pretending his life didn’t currently suck. Which it did. But that was beside the point. He didn’t want to think about Teddy being screamed at by his dad, so instead he focused on the lyrics screaming through his headphones.

_‘Take your places, choose your sins_

_Everyone loses, no one wins_

_I have seen the future and this is how it begins_

 

_In chaos and riots, the screech of machines_

_No right and no wrong and no in between_

_Fall one by one, the queen to her fool_

_Dos dedos mis amigos -_ _everything's_ _cool_

_Everything's...’_

Suddenly Albus’ door slammed open and he sat bolt-upright, jerking his headphones out of his ears when the abrupt motion pulled him out of reach of his stereo. He winced, the old-school industrial still loud enough to be heard, though only indistinctly. His father was red-faced and furious, standing in his open doorway. Albus swallowed hard, wondered what – precisely – had worked his dad into such a state. Harry had a temper, for sure, but he usually had it under control.

Except, of course, when dealing with his rebellious middle child. Or his rebellious godson. Albus wondered for a moment if perhaps his dad just had a thing with rebellion in general.

Harry stepped further into Albus’ room, shut the door behind himself, and turned his wand on it with a harshly-spat series of spells. “Colloportus! Cave Inimicum! Muffliato!”

 

Albus stared at his dad, his mouth falling open in stunned disbelief. He couldn’t use his own wand for another five months – when he would turn seventeen – which meant he was now sealed in his room with his father. His _furious_ father. “Um, Dad?” Albus questioned cautiously.

 

“I have had just about enough of your behavior, Albus Severus!” Harry said in a low, dangerous voice. “I have tried to be tolerant and patient, but you’ve gone too far this time!

 

“Merlin, Dad, it’s a bloody tongue ring. It’s not that serious.” Albus crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Harry with an expression so similar to his father’s it would have been amusing in other circumstances. “It’s not like I killed someone!”

 

Something flickered across Harry’s face, but Albus wasn’t quite sure what it was. Then Harry seemed to compose himself and he bit out. “This is no longer just about that! I want you to explain what’s going on between you and Teddy, Al!”

 

Albus sucked in a sharp breath, then let it out on a low groan of annoyance. “Oh lovely. Let me guess, he got pissed and said something?” Huffing out a breath, Albus shrugged uncomfortably. “I already told mum, you know. I _love_ Teddy. It’s not...I don’t really want to get into it, okay? And I don’t want to fight about it. It is what it is, you know?”

 

“You love him?” Harry demanded, looking angrier. “You _love_ him. And you thought the right thing to do was seduce a grown man while you’re still underage? And an _Auror,_ no less? That doesn’t sound like love, Albus, and I can’t believe you’d think it is.”

 

Albus’ mouth was hanging open in shock. Surely Teddy hadn’t actually _told_ his dad they’d had sex? No, surely Harry was guessing. Closing his mouth with an audible click of his teeth, Albus bit out. “ First off, I never said we shagged, Dad. And I’m betting Teddy didn’t either.”

 

Harry snorted. “I assure you, Albus, that Teddy said _more_ than enough for me to conclude that, at the very least, you two did a fair bit more than kiss! And I cannot believe the two of you would risk his job that way, or that you would do something like that considering how close to our family he is! He’s practically your brother!”

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake!” Albus snapped bounding off the bed in an instant so he could properly glare at his father without the height-difference sitting on the bed created. “Regardless of the fact that I’m not-yet seventeen, _everyone_ knows that sixteen is the age of consent! Teddy is _not_ my brother, despite however Lily and James choose to view him, and I’ve _never_ thought of him the same way I think of James. And it’s still _not_ your business what the two of us do together.”

 

“Don’t think a technicality or two makes this acceptable suddenly.” Harry sounded weary now, rather than angry, and the sudden switch had Albus taking a confused step backwards. Harry moved towards Albus’ desk, sitting in the chair and rubbing tiredly at his forehead. “Look, Al, I know that you’re young. But you have to understand that all actions have consequences. You can’t keep doing things without thinking; you can’t keep acting like everything is just going to work out, no matter what. Life doesn’t work that way and it’s time you realized that.”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Albus made a small sound of disbelief. “Dad, I _have_ thought about this! I’ve loved Teddy for as long as I can remember. It’s _always_ been him. There’s never been another person for me and I doubt there ever will be. And I _knew_ you wouldn’t approve...”

 

“And did you stop to wonder _why_ I wouldn’t approve?” Harry demanded.

 

“Do you need a reason?” Albus snapped back, taking Harry by surprise. “Contrary to what you told me on the platform that day, you haven’t approved of a single thing I’ve done since I got Sorted into Slytherin and the whole bloody family knows it. You hate my friends, you hate that I play Quidditch for Slytherin, you hate the way I dress, how I act, the way I do my hair...you hate absolutely everything I do. So why bother trying to sort out why? It doesn’t _matter._ You’ll still hate it. Half of the time it seems like you hate _me._ ”

 

Harry stared at his middle child in shock for several long moments. Then he looked suddenly sad. “Oh, Albus...I had no idea you felt that way.” Closing his eyes in regret, Harry murmured. “I do not hate you, and I do not hate that you’re in Slytherin.”

 

Harry opened his eyes again and green locked to green as he said firmly. “You are my son and I love you. And I don’t hate Slytherin. Have I ever given you the impression that Lily being in that House bothers me?”

 

“No, and that’s why I sort of feel like it’s _me_ you hate.” Albus admitted in a tiny voice. He felt, for the first time in a while, rather like a very small child; scared and alone. “You don’t pick at Lily the way you pick at me and I just don’t understand...”

 

Harry blew out a breath, then dragged a hand through his messy hair. After a long moment of silence, Harry began to speak, very quietly. “You remind me very much of myself, Albus. You are stubborn, fairly intelligent, and confident. You are determined to prove yourself, though I’m not sure why you feel that you need to. You are loyal to those you care for. You are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve your desires. It is those very traits - some of which I did not gain until _after_ my time at Hogwarts - that make you such a great Slytherin.

 

“I was proud to see you go to that House - a House I was told would have helped me on the road to greatness, had I not been so childishly determined not to go there.” Harry locked eyes with his son again and admitted almost-sadly. “It was your friendship with Scorpius Malfoy that first upset me, Al. Scorpius is a fair bit like his own father, you know. And not in the best of ways.”

 

Albus stared at Harry, confused. “I don’t understand. What the hell does ‘Pi have to do with you biting my head off every time I _breathe?”_

 

“Scorpius is...” Harry hesitated, wary of saying what he thought of the teen. Finally he decided it was best if he was just honest with Albus. “Scorpius is one the most selfish, cruel, mercenary people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.” After a moment’s thought, he added. “He’s also a bit of a slag, from what I’ve heard you kids say.”

 

Albus opened his mouth to defend his best friend, then stopped. Nothing his dad had said was untrue, nor was any of it something _Scorpius_ would find offensive. If called those things - and he certainly had been often enough - Scorpius would simply smile seductively, flutter his eyelashes, and purr something obscene and suggestive at whomever was insulting him; it was just how he was. In light of that, defending him seemed sort of pointless.

 

So instead, Albus said slowly. “I am well aware of ‘Pi’s faults, Dad. And you still haven’t answered my question. What does any of that - true as it might be - have to do with me? Especially since Scorpius was hardly a slag at eleven!”

 

“No, he was just selfish, cruel, and mercenary back then.” Harry said pointedly. “I know how big of an influence friends can be on someone at that age. I’ve always been worried about Scorpius’ influence over you, and of what it might lead you to become.”

 

“Scorpius doesn’t _influence_ me.” Albus protested, giving Harry a look that clearly said he thought his Dad was insane. “He’s _never_ been able to manipulate me. It’s why he _likes_ me, you know? I’m the only person who rolls their eyes and tells him to piss of when I’m not in the mood to go along with him on something or another. He enjoys the novelty of my opposition.”

 

Harry couldn’t help being skeptical. “Oh really? And all of those owls home your first few years at Hogwarts, when you were attacking your classmates? Your hair this past summer? And that girl who spends so much time clinging to you whenever she’s around. What’s her name...Seraphim? Smith’s girl.”

 

Albus really wasn’t sure where to start with that list. So he went with the easiest to explain first. “I am _not_ interested in ‘Phim. And she’s not interested in me. But it ticks her dad off to know she’s friends with me because apparently he _hates_ you. And ‘Phim’s rebellious, so...but there’s _nothing_ between us. And there never has been. I told you, Dad. It’s always been Teddy for me.

 

“As to my hair, that wasn’t ‘Pi’s idea. In fact, he thinks it looks ridiculous.” Albus shrugged. “I only did it while I was at his house because I knew you’d react badly and I figured at least if I did it while I was away I’d get a few days to enjoy it if you forced me to change it back.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Albus did his best to explain the first thing on his dad’s list of complaints. “Scorpius can’t stand hurting people. He comes off as easy because, as he puts it, he’s a lover and not a fighter. If he wants something, he knows brute force isn’t the way to go. He’s a wimp in a fight, and he actually faints if he sees blood. Especially if it’s his own.” Albus’ face softened as he explained his best friend’s deepest secret to his dad. “So he uses...other means to get what he wants. And it works for him, in part because he’s so damned gorgeous.

 

“But when he was younger, it was harder for him. Some of the older boys were pretty cruel to him, because of his father and grandfather.” Albus cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Scorpius was used to being able to bat his eyelashes at someone and get his way; it worked on teachers, on the younger kids, and on his family...so he just expected it to work on everyone. Until the first time a Sixth Year boy called ‘Pi queer and gave him a fat lip and a black eye for batting those big grey eyes of his at him.”

 

Harry’s eyes were widening in understanding, but Albus continued anyway. “He was so pitiful-looking, Dad. I mean, his mouth was all puffy and he borrowed makeup from one of the girls to try to cover the bruising on his eye and he just kept tearing up...I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He’d always seemed so confident and careless before that; like nothing could bother him. I didn’t know what to do, so I asked James what the worst hex he knew was. Told him it was a homework thing.”

 

“You were protecting Scorpius.” Harry felt something twist in his chest, even as something else that had been worried and tight for years loosened. “All of that time, you were just trying to keep him safe...”

 

“I couldn’t just let him keep getting beat up!” Albus said a little desperately. “He was so vulnerable back then, you know. Not like he is now. And of course it was only a matter of time before everyone knew I’d do whatever it took to pay them back if they hurt my best friend, so they eventually stopped. And once we were a bit older, that eye-batting thing ‘Pi does and the flirting...well, it worked better.” Albus let out a small laugh and shrugged again. “I know I should have just told someone - a teacher or something - but I couldn’t. I knew Scorpius didn’t want anyone knowing when he’d been hurt. So I just...took care of it.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s soft voice had Albus’ head coming up swiftly, disbelief scrawled across it. “I mean it, Al. I spent all of this time thinking you were becoming everything I ever feared being myself. There’s a reason I was so determined not to be a Slytherin; a reason I was so upset whenever I noticed any of the traits that would have made me a good one.”

 

Albus was a little afraid to ask, but he was also incredibly curious. And his Dad hadn’t spoken to him this openly since he’d come home for Christmas at eleven, gushing about Scorpius Malfoy and bearing a scathing letter from his Head of House for his violent behavior. “What were you afraid of?”

 

Harry let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I was afraid of becoming evil. I was horribly afraid that I was going to wake up one day and turn on everyone around me. That I would hurt people - even people I cared about - and that I would enjoy it.” Harry took a deep breath, then admitted. “There were times I could feel myself losing control, Albus. The times when the whole world turned on me because of some bit of garbage in the paper, or when my godfather died. Times when I was sick of being lied to, or manipulated, or ignored. And I would snap, screaming and throwing things.

 

“I said horrible things to your Uncle Ron a time or two.” Harry admitted sheepishly, then smiled a little. “To be fair, Ron said some horrible things first. But that’s not the point.” Growing somber again, Harry continued. “I was occasionally petty and jealous and manipulative. I remember how viciously angry I was watching your mother on the Marauder’s Map with Neville while I was off trying to destroy Voldemort, thinking the two of them were getting cozy. Which they weren’t. But I was just _so_ furious...and I could see myself hurting Neville because of it, even though he was a friend.”

 

Albus considered all of that as his father fell silent. Then he took a deep breath and said. “You can’t decide who or what I am. That’s up to me.” When Harry looked up, mouth opening to speak, Albus cut him off. “No, it’s my turn, Dad. And I mean it. It’s not up to you whether I’m good or evil. That’s _my_ decision. And I know you want to make sure I make the right choices because you love me, but it doesn’t work that way. You raised me to know right from wrong. And right from _easy,_ as well. And now you’ve got to trust that, having taught me that, I’ll make the right choices on my own.

 

“You can’t control who I’m friends with, or who I date, or what I do with my life.” Albus’ eyes were intense and bright. “You don’t get to hover over me, breathing down my neck, for the rest of my life. And if you keep pushing at me, you’re going to push me right out of yours. I am who I am, Dad. I’m stubborn and I’m a little bit vicious at times and I’m best friends with someone who is possibly one of the worst people in the world. And that’s okay, because _I_ am _not_ one of the worst people in the world. And neither is Teddy.”

 

Albus paused for a moment, then finished firmly. “So you’re going to have to accept this, just like you’re going to have to accept _me_. Just as I am, without conditions. Otherwise, you’re going to have to accept that, at some point, you’ll lose me.”

 

Harry stared at his son, wondering just when Albus had grown up. It seemed like only a little while ago he’d been just a child, heading off to Hogwarts for the first time. Now, a young man - confident and certain of himself - stood before him. And Harry accepted that he’d been wrong; that he’d let his fears blind him to the truth of his middle child. Albus was everything he could hope for as a father. He was clever and loving and protective; he was determined and loyal. Albus was, in fact, just as much like himself as Harry had always feared. The difference was, Harry wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry had apologized once already, but he felt the need to do it again. “I mean it. I’ve let things from my past color how I looked at you, and that wasn’t fair. I...I’m not saying this isn’t hard. Because it is, believe me. Teddy is older than you, and I still think you’re too young. But you’re right that it’s not my choice to make. So...I hope I’m wrong.”

 

Albus couldn’t help himself. He threw himself into his dad’s arms, hugging him tightly. After a moment of surprise, Harry hugged him back just as fiercely. “You _are_ wrong; you’ll see.” Albus whispered, still holding tightly to Harry. “Teddy’s meant to be mine.”

 

Harry laughed, finally releasing Albus, and murmured. “Well, considering how stubborn you are, I’m beginning to think he doesn’t have a chance.” Then he shook his head and added. “Come on; we better get downstairs before your brother goes on a killing spree over not being allowed to open presents.”

 

Albus snickered, but nodded. Then he said. “Just...give me a few minutes to...you know...calm myself?” He gestured to the air absently and added. “I don’t want to go down there all...hyped.”

 

Understand the desire to be in control of his emotions, Harry nodded. “I’ll let everyone know you’ll be down shortly.” Harry waved his wand, murmuring the counters to the spells he’d put up. Then he tugged open the door and paused, asking quietly. “Would you like me to send Teddy up?”

 

“No, that’s not...” Albus paused, then changed his mind. “Actually, yes. If...if you don’t mind.”

 

Harry just nodded and headed out of the room, leaving the door open. Albus listened to him go, then turned around to switch off his still-blasting stereo. He then unplugged the headphones and coiled them neatly before dropping them into his nightstand drawer. They’d be tangled again the next time Albus wanted to use them, though he wasn’t sure how; it was simply how things were. Albus’ mind seemed to be latching onto the strangest thoughts...like the fact that he wasn’t actually sure what was even in his nightstand drawer. He knew _some_ of its contents, of course, but the rest...well, some of it had probably been in there since before he’d gone away to Hogwarts.

 

Maybe he ought to clean it out...

 

Lost in thought as he was, Albus was startled when he was spun around. Hands were shifting over him - cupping his face while thumbs dragged over his cheekbones, then dragging down his neck and across his shoulders - while Teddy looked at his anxiously. “I’m so sorry...” Teddy said, sounding hoarse. “I didn’t mean to tell him like that. I was just _so_ angry and then...then he stormed off and...fuck, are you okay?”

 

Albus felt like the whole room was spinning. He couldn’t seem to focus. This was why he’d asked his dad to give him a few minutes. After he got emotional - especially angry - there was always a brief “crash” period where he felt fuzzy and wrung out. Normally he dealt with it alone. In fact, Scorpius and James were the only ones who’d ever seen him like this before. He took a deep breath, hating how his chest hitched in the middle of it. Then he forced a smile onto his lips and nodded.

 

“I’m fine.” He said in a voice that was level enough, considering. “Just...wrung out. Fighting with Dad isn’t exactly soothing. I just...I wanted a minute to calm down before I had to go downstairs.”

 

Teddy stepped to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, then reached out and tugged Albus down onto his lap, curling his arms protectively around the teen. He smiled when Albus snuggled into his chest, pressing his cheek to Albus’ hair and breathing deeply through his nose. Albus’ hair smelled like Teddy’s shampoo - citrusy. It made Teddy feel warm inside and he gave Albus a little squeeze.

 

“I was surprised when Harry told me I could come up.” Teddy admitted in a whisper. “When he came down, I half-expected to be told to get out of his house.”

 

Albus laughed softly, nuzzling Teddy’s neck and murmuring. “Mum wouldn’t have let that happen. But no, he’s coming round. He doesn’t think this will last, and he’s a bit upset we’ll destroy the family when we split, but he won’t fight us on it at least.”

 

Teddy smiled slightly, unable to help it; Albus sounded completely unconcerned about the possibility of them breaking up. “You don’t sound worried, Al. Confident much?”

 

“About this? Absolutely.” Albus straightened away from Teddy and locked eyes with the older man, his face and voice completely serious. “I told you last night: it’salways been you for me. Nothing’s changed that, and nothing’s going to. And if you try to toss me aside...well, I’ll just have to hunt you down and drag you back and chain you to my bed until you see sense, now won’t I?”

 

Teddy laughed outright this time. “Well, with a threat like that, I’m almost tempted to end things now just to see if you’d do it.” He leaned down and kissed Albus softly, then murmured. “But I love you too much to hurt you that way.”

 

“Mmmm...” Albus let his eyes shut halfway, murmuring coyly. “I think I’d rather _I_ was the one being tied to a bed anyway...”

 

Teddy growled. “Not nice to tease me when we’re in your parents’ house.”

 

Albus smirked and slipped a hand between them, pressing his palm firmly against Teddy’s growing arousal with a little purr. “Who said I’m teasing?” Teddy groaned, his eyes shutting, and reached for Albus.

 

In a flash, Albus was off of Teddy’s lap and halfway across the room. Teddy’s eyes flew open and Albus laughed, backing towards the door with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Sorry, Teddybear...James is probably getting impatient. We should head downstairs.”

 

Teddy growled and stood, taking a threatening step forward. Albus laughed again, delighted. Then he turned and ran through the door, heading swiftly for the stairs. Teddy followed just as quickly, the two of them pounding down the stairs, while Teddy yelled. “You’ll pay for that, you little tease! Get back here!”

 

Rushing into the sitting room at the bottom of the stairs, Albus skidded to a stop, flushed and still laughing and a little breathless. Teddy barreled in a moment later, catching Albus around the waist and giving him a hard kiss before growling. “You’re going to regret that at some point.”

 

Albus’ eyes were twinkling brightly and a wicked grin curved his lips. “I’m sure I will.” He admitted shamelessly, then he snuggled against Teddy’s side and added. “But not just yet.”

 

Teddy shook his head, then became suddenly aware of their audience. James was staring at them with a mixture of horror and disbelief, Lily was giving them a considering look, and Harry looked resigned. Ginny was smiling at them, though there was a hint of reservation in her eyes, and Andromeda was looking as placid as if this were an everyday occurrence. Teddy found himself blushing, but he didn’t pull away from Albus. Instead, he led the teen over to a chair and sat, pulling Albus onto his lap. Albus grinned and snuggled in happily, then smirked at James.

 

“Well, go on. Open your presents before you explode.” He told his brother with an imperious wave of his hand. “You know you’re going insane waiting.”

 

James frowned, looking annoyed, and snapped. “Like you aren’t just as eager to open them, Albus? Stop trying to act all mature for Teddy.”

 

Albus shook his head, still smirking. “The presents - wonderful as they might be - don’t matter to me this year, James. I’ve _got_ what I wanted.”

 

And Albus sighed softly - contentedly - as Teddy gave him a quick squeeze. Because it was completely and totally true. Albus already had the only thing he’d ever truly wanted. And nothing could be a better Christmas gift than Teddy. _Nothing_.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Albus was nervous as he stepped through the Floo into Grandma Molly’s kitchen at the Burrow. His chest was tight and he couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting. He was immediately enveloped in a hug; one that smelled like cookies and turkey and everything he associated with love and family. Never too old for a hug from his grandmother, Albus hugged back tightly. When Molly let her grandson go, he was immediately clapped on the shoulder by his grandfather, Arthur, who had a streak of grease on his cheek that gave away that he’d been tinkering in his garage with something Muggle-made. Albus wondered absently what.

 

“Albus, dear...” Molly drew his attention out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, Grandma Molly? Did you need some help with something?” Albus asked dutifully, knowing if he didn’t and his parents found out, he’d be in _a lot_ of trouble. And they were already here, as Albus had been the last one through the Floo.

 

“No, no, dear. Not at all.” She smiled at him and Albus could see the curiosity brimming. “You mother mentioned that you’ve started seeing someone. Will she be here today?”

 

“Who, mum? She should already be...oh.” Albus stopped when he realized what his grandmother meant, then he flushed darkly. “Ah...it’s a he, Grandma Molly. I...ah, I’m dating a bloke. I like blokes.” The last bit sounded a little inane, but Albus wasn’t sure what else to say; he couldn’t seem to stop babbling. “And yes, he’ll be here. I don’t know when, mind you, but he said he would come. So he’ll be here and you can meet him and...I mean, you already know him, actually. But now you can meet him as my boyfriend.”

 

Arthur chuckled. “You see what you’ve done, Molly? You’ve turned the poor boy into a wreck.” He patted Albus absently on the shoulder and told him gently. “No need to be so frazzled. You know your Uncle Charlie is gay and we’re all quite alright with that. It makes no difference to us who you love.”

 

“No, I know.” Albus hastened to assure his grandparents. “It’s just...well. I don’t know that you’ll approve of him, is all. Dad...well, he’s not too thrilled. So yeah.”

 

“Nonsense.” Molly said briskly, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m sure we’ll love him, whoever he is. You wouldn’t be dating him if he weren’t wonderful.”

 

Albus couldn’t help smiling; he felt warm from his grandmother’s praise. “I love him.” He admitted, his cheeks flushing.

 

“Then so will we.” Molly assured him, kissing her grandson’s cheek lightly. “Now go on and greet your cousins and such. And bring me that young man when he gets here!”

 

“Yes, Grandma Molly.” Albus chirped cheerfully.

 

He headed out the back door, into the yard. He knew his cousins would be outside, snow or not - they couldn’t stand being cooped up. And the adults would have placed warming charms strategically around the yard. Sure enough, the Weasley brood was milling around - with the youngest few of the bunch playing in the snow - in several groups. Albus noted that Dominique and Roxanne both had their boyfriends with them, and Freddie’s girlfriend was clinging to his arm.

 

Albus headed towards the group that contained Louis, his cousin Molly, Rose, and Hugo. Mostly because he adored Rose, but also because neither Lily nor James was in that group. James was with Freddie, Domi, and Roxy; Lily was thankfully nowhere in sight. Albus wasn’t quite ready to deal with the whole Teddy-thing just yet, thank you very much. The day before had been quite stressful enough.

 

“Al!” Rose hugged her cousin tightly, even though it hadn’t been long since she’d last seen him. She beamed up at him. “Get anything good for Christmas?”

 

Albus grinned, flashing his teeth, then purred. “Oh yeah. I got...” Then Albus stuck his tongue out, showing off his new piercing.

 

“No way!” Hugo’s eyes were huge as he stared at the shiny silver ball adorning Albus’ tongue. “That’s so wicked, Al! I can’t believe Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny let you get that!”

 

Albus snorted softly. “You’re kidding, right? They didn’t.” His smile turned a little bit wicked around the edges, though he didn’t mean for it to, and he explained. “Teddy took me to get it done. And while Mum handled it alright, Dad totally flipped.”

 

Rose made a soft tsking sound that reminded Albus of her mother, his Aunt Hermione. “Yes, well, it’s no wonder!” Then she smiled a little and added. “It is wicked-cool, though.”

 

“What’s wicked-cool?” Came the drawling voice from behind him and Albus whipped around in surprise, eyes wide, to face his best friend.

 

“Holy shit, ‘Pi! I didn’t know you were coming!” Albus was completely stunned, but he was also grinning broadly. He quickly yanked Scorpius into a hug, added. “What’s wicked-cool is my tongue ring.”

  
Scorpius nuzzled Albus’ chest for a moment, then pulled back with a laugh. “You got your tongue pierced and didn’t tell me? You great prat!” He smacked Albus’ arm lightly, pretending great offense. “And just why exactly didn’t I receive an owl about this new development? Hmmm?”

  
“Ah, well. I was busy.” Albus admitted, unable to keep a slightly-smug look off of his face as he said it. “I would have written in a day or two, you know.”

 

Scorpius stared at Albus for several moments, then gasped. His eyes widened and, in an accusatory whisper, he hissed. “You had _sex!”_

 

Albus’ eyes widened as well, then his cheeks turned bright red. “A little louder, yeah?” He hissed back, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. “I don’t think _my grandmother_ heard you!”

 

“Merlin’s saggy bollocks, you weren’t even _dating_ anyone!” Scorpius said, gaping at his friend who had always seemed so innocent.

 

“Oh shit, Allie...” Rose said in a teasing voice. “You’re a _slut!”_

 

“Bite me.” Albus said back, but with no real sting to the words. “And also, could we _not_ talk about this where anyone might hear? Cause he’s going to be here today and we’re going to tell everyone we’re dating and I just...well, I don’t need everyone knowing _all_ of my business, you know?”

 

His cousins and friend dropped the subject, but Albus knew he’d be subject to a full-inquisition at some point. Most-likely on the train at the end of the holiday. He didn’t much mind.

 

About an hour later, Scorpius and Albus wandered into the kitchen. Albus was hoping to find some of his favorite candy; his grandparents usually had some in the house around Christmas. Seeing a little bowl of the Melt-in-the-Mouth Glacial Snow Flakes, Albus gave a little crow of delight. Scorpius rolled his eyes and reached for a few of Madam Borboleta's Sugared Butterfly Wings.

 

“That’s disgusting.” Albus said, pointedly looking at Scorpius’ snack of choice. “You know those are made from _real_ butterflies, right?”

 

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow and popped another one into his mouth, before purring. “What’s your point, Albus?”

 

“That you’ve got moth-breath now.” Albus told him with a little laugh and an eyeroll. “But hell, if you want to eat them, that’s on you. It’s just disgusting.”

 

“Awww...don’t be like that.” Scorpius put a little whine into his voice. He leaned towards Albus, fluttering his eyelashes, and asked with saccharine-sweetness. “Does my butterfly-breath mean I don’t get a kiss?”

 

“Oh!” Albus turned at the sound of his grandmother’s voice, to see her looking between him and Scorpius with some surprise. “Well. I...ah. Hello, Scorpius. It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Her surprised expression softened slightly and she added to Albus. “I see why your dad was upset. But I’m sure he’ll come round in time, dear. And you have my support.”

 

Albus’ brow furrowed, then his green eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! Grandma Molly, _no!_ I am _not_ dating Scorpius! Ah...no offense, ‘Pi. I just don’t like you that way.”

 

Scorpius shot Albus a placid look and said dryly. “Yes, because you’re breaking my heart here, Al.” He rolled his eyes, then smiled sweetly at Molly. “It’s lovely to see you, Mrs. Weasley. Albus is not dating me. I, too, am awaiting the arrival of his mystery-boyfriend. But thank you for your acceptance, regardless. It was very kind of you to offer your support.”

 

“Oh.” Molly laughed, clearly embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that when I walked in, you two seemed...well. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

 

Albus rolled his eyes this time. “Scorpius is just a flirt, Grandma Molly. He doesn’t mean anything by it; honest.”

 

“He’d better not.” The low growl came from the doorway and everyone turned. Teddy was standing there, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black-and-gold jumper (most likely knitted by Molly, from the looks of it), looking utterly gorgeous.

 

“Teddy!” Albus couldn’t help the excitement in his voice, or the huge grin he knew was on his face. He didn’t even care if it was a goofy smile; he was just thrilled to see Teddy. “You’re here!”

 

Scorpius looked at Albus in confusion; he knew Albus had already seen Teddy since his return to England as he’d _said_ he had. Why was Albus acting so excited? He glanced at Teddy and frowned, not understanding the glare his cousin was giving him. He and Teddy weren’t precisely _close_ , but they got on okay. Especially since he and Albus were best friends, and Albus was so close to Teddy.

 

“Hello, Teddy.” Scorpius said cautiously. “Happy Christmas. Aunt Andromeda put your gift from me under the tree, I believe.”

 

“Hey, Scorpius. Yours is under the tree as well.” Teddy said. His words were friendly, but his tone was still hard. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde and added. “And I’d advise you to keep your flirting with Albus to a minimum.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Scorpius waved his hand absently. “He’s got a boyfriend now, I know.” He gave Teddy a shrewd look and asked. “Do _you_ know who it is?”

 

A wicked smile curved Teddy’s lips and he purred. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

Teddy quirked an eyebrow at Albus and Albus grinned and launched himself at his lover. Teddy laughed as Albus hugged him, then leaned down and captured Albus’ lips in a fierce kiss. Albus wound his arms around Teddy’s neck and rolled up into his toes. Teddy tangled one hand in Albus’ hair and slipped the other around Albus’ waist, tugging the teen closer.

 

Scorpius was staring, uncertain if this was some sort of prank or if it was real. Molly gasped so forcefully she nearly knocked herself over. Albus heard the sound and broke the kiss, his cheeks burning as he recalled his grandmother’s presence.

 

He turned in Teddy’s arms and stammered out an explanation of sorts. “Ah...sorry. I told you that you knew him...”

 

Molly surprised them all by recovering with aplomb in a matter of seconds. She cleared her throat, smoothed her apron, and folded her hands in front of her. Then, very primly, she said. “I don’t think Albus could do much better than you, Teddy, even if you’re a fair-few years older than him. And Albus, you’re a bit wild yet and a handful to be certain, but I imagine Teddy’s old enough to know what he’s getting himself in for. So there’s my two knuts worth and I’ll not say another word on the matter. Except, of course, that I love you both and I’m pleased you’re happy.”

 

And everything in Albus felt light and lovely and glowing again, because if Grandma Molly approved then eventually everyone else would come round. His grandmother brooked no arguments about such things; she refused to see her family torn apart. Albus figured she’d had enough of that during the wars that happened before he was born, or even dreamt of. So she’d put her foot down and everyone else would go along with it, for the sake of keeping the peace. The cousins might razz him a bit, of course, but Albus could handle some teasing as long as he knew he wouldn’t lose his family over this.

 

Teddy’s grip on Albus’ waist tightened for the briefest of moments and Albus smiled easily. This was, without a doubt, the _best_ Christmas of his life.

 

**_~ The End ~_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
